Tempting Sin::Verlockende Sünde
by Schnulfschokonudel23
Summary: Unsere Illusionen von dem Adonis Edward Cullen und der  eigentlich  schüchternen Bella Swan spielen regelmäßig Streiche mit uns. Wir haben keinen Einfluss auf die  leicht versauten OneShots, die hier als Kapitel veröffentlicht werden.
1. A meadow scene you won't forget

Ein warmes & herzliches Willkommen an all die Leute, die hier draufgeklickt haben !  
Wir freuen uns [mega doll], dass ihr euch verklickt... Nein, ihr seid hier vollkommen richtig ;)

**Autoren:****  
**  
Bellas point of view: Schnulfschokonudel23  
Edwards point of view: uhwii

**Rating:** P18

**Genre:** Romanze/Erotik

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

Was kommt dabei raus, wenn zwei Mädchen – die auch noch miteinander befreundet sind – eine Fanfiktion schreiben, obwohl beide öfter als regelmäßig interessante (versaut wäre wohl treffender ausgedrückt) Gedankengänge haben und sich diese bildlich vor ihre Augen führen? „Tempting Sin / Verlockende Sünde" kommt dabei raus. Was passieren wird? Wir haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Unsere Illusionen von dem Adonis Edward Cullen und der (eigentlich) schüchternen Bella Swan spielen regelmäßig Streiche mit uns. Wir haben keinen Einfluss auf die OneShots, die hier als Kapitel veröffentlicht werden.

**Die Charaktere Edward Cullen und Bella Swan gehören der unglaublichen Autorin Stephenie Meyer. Lediglich die kranken Fantasien gehören uns und wir haben einige Charakterzüge hinzugefügt.****  
**  
**Information:**

Diese Fanfiction ist ein [Meisterwerk] ... mal abgesehen davon eine Reihe aus OneShots, die mit erotischem Inhalt gefüllt sind & die (zum Teil seehr interessanten) Fantasien von Schnulfschokonudel23 und uhwii in Worte fassen. Es ist unser erster Versuch zu zweit eine Fanfiction zu verfassen aber wir glauben, dass das irgendwie was werden kann [wir ergänzen uns einfach perfekt in unseren Fantasien und können sie noch durch Details gegenseitig erweitern].

So viel also zu unseren Personen als Autoren und nun wünschen wir euch **viel Spaß beim Lesen** unseres ersten Kapitels & nehmt acht: Wir mussten doch durchaus sabbern und unsere Kopfkinos wollten nicht mehr aufhören

###

**A meadow scene you won't forget / Sommernachtstraum**

#**  
**

*** Edward's point of view ***

Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen hatten etwas beinahe Unbeschreibliches in sich. Sie blickte mich an, als hätte ich ihr eine unglaubliche Freude bereitet, die sie in diesem Augenblick wunschlos glücklich machte. Möglicherweise jedoch, war es lediglich die Tatsache, dass wir gemeinsam auf unserer Lichtung saßen und der Sonne zusahen, wie sie sich gemächlich von uns abwandte und sich dem anderen Teil des Planeten zuwandte. Noch nie hatten wir dieses Ereignis mit so großem Vertrauen zueinander erlebt, denn dieses war noch gewachsen, seitdem wir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Die Nacht, voller Liebe, Zuneigung und zugleich magischen Anziehungskräften, die zwischen unseren Körpern wirkten. Nun saßen wir hier auf der Blumenwiese, das Funkeln meiner Haut nahm langsam, dennoch sicher Sekunde zu Sekunde ab. Ein Blick zu meiner Linken hätte nun mein Herz, hätte ich denn eines besessen, zwei Takte schneller schlagen lassen.

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung hatte ich Bella ein Stück näher an mich herangezogen. Ihre Wärme verlieh mir ein wohliges Gefühl, denn es machte mich glücklich ihre Wärme an mir spüren zu können. Nur so konnte ich wissen, dass sie wirklich existierte, dass ein solcher Engel wahrhaftig auf unserer Erde existierte. Meine Bewegung schien ihren Zweck zu erfüllen, denn nun legte Bella ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ihre Hand an meine Brust. So tat sie es immer und genau so würde sie es auch immer tun. Bella würde immer die Einzige bleiben, die mich so berühren könnte. Ich spürte die Hitze ihres Körpers durch jede ihrer Fingerspitzen, wie sie sich auf meiner Haut einbrannten und ihre Spuren hinterließen. Jede ihrer Berührungen war wie ein Geschenk des Gottes, denn sie ließen mich nicht nur auf Wolke Sieben schweben, diese Wolke, auf der ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart befand, konnte nicht mehr nummeriert werden. Vorsichtig legte ich mich nach hinten in das sanfte Gras und umschloss ihren zierlichen Körper mit meinen Armen, als wollte ich sie vor einer Gefahr beschützen – dabei wusste sie ja gar nicht, dass ich die eigentliche Gefahr war, die direkt neben ihr lag und an nichts anderes dachte, als an ihren Körper. Glaubte Bella, dass meine einzige Begierde ihr Blut war, wusste sie nicht, welch Wirkungen ihr Körper auf mich hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich so nicht denken sollte, denn wir waren nicht sehr alt – zumindest war sie es nicht, ich war schon hundert Jahre älter. Dennoch konnte ich mich gegen diese Verlangen in mir nicht wehren, es war der einzige Teil in mir, der noch einen Hauch von Menschlichkeit verdeutlichte.

Schneller, als dass sich meine wunderbare Freundin hätte wehren können, zog ich ihren Körper auf meinen und hielt ihren Kopf fest zwischen meinen Händen, um in ihre Augen sehen zu können. Ihre Gedanken waren in diesem Moment selbst für mich offensichtlich, das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen – sie wusste ganz genau, auf was ich gerade abzielte. Länger ließ ich mir es nicht mehr gefallen, denn Bellas Lippen waren wie eine schreckliche, unfaire Verführung, die noch nie erfolglos geendet hatte. Fordernd legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Automatisch, als hätte mein Gehirn bereits über den Verlauf dieses Kusses bestimmt, legte meine Hand sich an ihren unteren Rücken, sodass ich sie etwas höher auf meinen Schoß ziehen konnte. Auch meine andere Hand legte sich nun an ihre Taille, sie glitten über ihren Rücken und verschmolzen mit ihrer Haut – wie Feuer und Eis. Der Duft ihres Blutes war wie eine Droge für mich. Auch wenn es verlockend war, genoss ich das Spiel mit dem Feuer und zögerte meine Instinkte hinaus, ohne meine Zähne auch nur einen Millimeter zu nah an ihre Haut zu lassen. Besonders gefährlich war das Liebkosen ihres Halses, dennoch genoss ich es so zu fühlen – das Begehren nach ihrem Blut und zugleich das Begehren nach ihrem Körper.

Gemeinsam drehten wir uns, sodass ich nun auf ihr lag. Mit allen Möglichkeiten meines Wesens stützte ich mich von ihr, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte ich würde auf ihr liegen und zugleich wollte ich sie keineswegs mit meinem Gewicht zerdrücken – so hatte ich zumindest das Gefühl. Es war das, was ihr widerstrebte – die Macht in den Händen zu halten. Und so sollte nun ich den Verlauf dieses leidenschaftlichen Kusses bestimmen. Wie würde diese Szene auf unserer geliebten Lichtung enden? Gegen meinen Willen, doch zugleich sicher löste ich meine Lippen von ihren und sah in ihre wertvollen Augen, als wollte ich alles zerstören und wegrennen, weil ich Die Verlockung nicht aushalten konnte. Denn ihr Duft war noch viel stärker als zuvor, ihr Herz pumpte wie verrückt Blut durch ihre Adern und Venen, es war schrecklich... schrecklich anziehend.

Ich senkte mich über sie herab und legte meine Lippen herausfordernd an ihren Hals, küsste die Stelle, an der das Blut in Sekundenschnelle durchschoss. Bellas Halsschlagader saß genau unter der dünnen Hautschicht, die ich gerade liebkoste. Worte waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt fehl am Platz, denn wir beide wussten, was wir wollten und wie wir es bekommen konnten. Mein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper herab. Ihre üppigen Brüste zeichneten sich nicht gerade unauffällig an der eng anliegenden Bluse ab, die zudem ein wenig aufgeknüpft war. Gerade soweit, dass ich nichts sehen konnte. Ein leises Knurren entwich meinem Hals. Um es zu unterdrücken und das Monster in mir zu verjagen, beschloss ich zu einem wilderen Kuss anzusetzen, um ihr Blut noch einmal zu beschleunigen und währenddessen ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Und so geschah es auch. Bella war durch meinen Kuss vollkommen abgelenkt, ihre Gedanken mussten verrücktspielen und so konnte ich mich über ihre Bluse hermachen, die bereits nach mir zu schreien schien. Der Knopf weigerte sich nicht, er lag bereitwillig zwischen meinen Fingern und wartete darauf, dass ich ihn durch den Saum der Bluse drückte. Einer nach dem anderen waren sie offen, bis ihre Bluse schließlich ihre nackte Haut entblößte. Entweder hatte Bella doch hellseherische Fähigkeiten... Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Wie sonst hätte sie wissen sollen, was heute hier geschehen würde. Weshalb ich so dachte? Es gab eine simple Erklärung: Bella hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihren BH zu tragen.

*** Bella's point of view ***

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, ich schien keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Edwards Lippen, fordernder mit Seide umspannter Marmor, schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, an meinem Hals, meinem Mund; gut möglich, dass da Vampirgeschwindigkeit mit im Spiel war. Erst als sich der aus seinen Fingern, seinem Mund und seiner Zunge bestehende Festzug wieder über meine Nackenbeuge hinweg zu meinem Ausschnitt bewegte, merkte ich, dass der kühle Luftzug doch keine Einbildung gewesen war. Wie hatte ich nicht merken können, dass er mir die Bluse ausgezogen hatte? Oh, natürlich, ich war mal wieder benebelt von vorherig genannten Gliedmaßen. Nicht zu vergessen seinem betörendem Duft und den harten Konturen seines Körpers, welche sich eng an mich schmiegten. Einfach alles an ihm wirkte anziehend auf mich, nicht dass mich das in irgendeiner Weise störte. Allerdings konnte diese Tatsache zuweilen mein Urteilvermögen und mein Verhandlungsgeschick leicht negativ beeinflussen. Umso schöner war es zu wissen, dass auch ich einen vielleicht ansatzweise starken Effekt auf ihn hatte. Als beim Anblick meines freien Oberkörpers ein heiseres Stöhnen in seiner Brust ertönte, ergriff mich ein machtvolles Gefühl der Glückseligkeit, gegen dass meine natürliche Schüchternheit keine Chance hatte. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, ich hatte mit Absicht keinen BH angezogen. Zum einen, weil ich gehofft hatte, mich am Ende des Tages in solch einer Situation zu befinden…oder schon am Morgen des Tages, aber wir wollen schließlich bescheiden bleiben. Zum anderen hatte ich von Alice einen Kommentar über unnötige Unterwäsche aufgeschnappt. Im Grunde will ich nicht wissen, woher sie etwas geahnt hat oder was sie gesehen hatte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie bis jetzt keine Bemerkung über unsere verlorene Jungfräulichkeit gemacht. Ich würde ihr wohl auf ewig dafür dankbar sein, denn Emmetts Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen.

Edwards Fingerspitzen über meinen Brustwarzen ließen meine Gedankengänge abrupt abreißen. Wie machte er das nur? Jede noch so kleine seiner Berührungen schickte ein Kribbeln in meinen Bauch und die weiter südlich gelegenen Regionen. Als würde nicht allein schon seine Stimme reichen, um mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Mit gekonnten Bewegungen ließ er seine Finger kreisen und platzierte mal mehr, mal weniger Druck. Als er meine Nippel zusammenkniff, konnte auch ich ein lang unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das zugegeben eher wie ein Wimmern klang, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Teilweise fragte ich mich, ob er nicht doch mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hatte, wenngleich ich es besser wusste. Er war einfach in allem perfekt. Und war er erst noch sehr zurückhaltend und vorsichtig gewesen, so schien er doch langsam an Selbstvertrauen zu gewinnen. Dies war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er mich nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe angefasst hatte und ich liebte es.

„Bella, meine wunderschöne Bella", flüsterte mein persönlicher Engel fast andächtig und sein Blick brachte meine Knochen zum schmelzen. Seine Augen brannten vollkommen schwarz, funkelnd wie schwarze Diamanten. In diesem Moment gab es nur ihn und mich, niemand konnte dieses Vertrauen zerstören. Mit einer sicheren Handbewegung öffnete ich die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Erschwert wurde dies allerdings, als sich auch seine Lippen um meine Brüste legten und er sie gleichermaßen verwöhnte. Ich konnte immer noch nicht vollkommen begreifen, wie er das aushielt. Ich wusste, dass mein Blut eine starke Wirkung auf ihn hatte und, dass er um meinetwillen standhaft war, schien mein Herz ein klein wenig mehr anschwellen zu lassen. Mit meiner einen Hand fuhr ich die Muskeln seines Bauches nach, spürte wie sie sich unter meinen Fingern zusammenzogen. Er war einfach so wunderschön, wie konnte man ihn für ein normales Wesen halten. Meine andere Hand noch immer in seinem weichen Haar, legten sich unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander. Längst waren wir ein verknotetes Bündel aus Gliedmaßen, ohne Anfang und Ende. Eigentlich hätte ich in dieser Lage bei den grundsätzlich milden Temperaturen in Forks frieren müssen, doch die Hitze hatte längst vollständig Besitz von meinem Körper ergriffen. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten, ich wollte mehr, alles von ihm spüren. Edward erkannte meinen Konflikt mit meiner Hose und schnell lag sie unbeachtet inmitten der Wiese. Als er sich von mir entfernte, wollte ich protestieren, doch da lag er bereits ohne Kleidung wieder auf mir und brachte sich in Position. Offensichtlich hatte auch er seine Geduld nun größtenteils vergessen. Wieder sah er mir lange und eindringlich in die Augen. Bei der Liebe und Lust, die ich darin erkennen konnte, musste ich mich mal wieder daran erinnern, dass auch Sauerstoff leider nötig war. Ein leichtes Glucksen ertönte und sein Lächeln sah doch etwas selbstgefällig aus.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ich war gerade dabei, ihm zu antworten, als er vorsichtig in mich eindrang. Wenn es einen Himmel auf Erden gab, so war es in diesem Moment, mit diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl. Er dehnte mich bis zum Anschlag und wir genossen unbeweglich diesen kurzen Augenblick. Ich war die Einzige, die ihn je so spüren würde: die Einzige, der er je diese Seite von sich eröffnet hatte. War ich vorher extrem erregt, so ließ mich diese Gewissheit schweben, schon lange sah ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen nicht mehr. Er begann sich langsam zu bewegen und wir fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, unsere Körper bewegten sich in perfekter Harmonie. Sein lauter werdendes Knurren und Stöhnen fachte meine Lust nur noch weiter an, immer näher an den Rand der Ekstase. Aus meinem Mund kam inzwischen nur noch unverständliches Stöhnen, darunter seine Name und andere Liebkosungen. Meine Hände versuchten, alles von ihm zu erreichen und bei einem Menschen hätte man später sicherlich blutige Kratzspuren erkennen können. Als ich schon befürchtete, ohnmächtig zu werden von der Welle an Gefühlen, krampfte ich mich mit letzter Kraft um ihn zusammen und über meine Lippen kam der Schrei seines Namens. Mit der noch funktionierenden Gehirnhälfte registrierte ich, dass auch Edward mit einem kehligen Gesang meinen Namen immer und immer wieder murmelt und zitternd über mir zusammensackte.

Als das Nachbeben schließlich schwächer wurde, hätte ich unmöglich sagen können, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Meine Philosophiehausaufgaben waren längst vergessen. Das Einzige, was zählte waren Edward und ich, mein gottgleicher Freund, von Wildblumen umringt auf unserer Wiese in diesem aller Widrigkeiten zum trotz perfekten Augenblick.

**Und dieses Kapitel hier war erst der Anfang! Das ist kein Versprechen, das ist eine Drohung.****  
****Unsere Fantasien müssen irgendwann zu Papier gebracht werden und wir sind uns sicher, dass wir hiermit nicht nur unsere Bedürfnisse (beginnen) zu decken.**

**Wir freuen uns über eure Meinungen :)****  
****Liebste Grüße von Schnulfschokonudel23 & uhwii**


	2. Convection Dryer

Wie versprochen folgt nun mal wieder ein neuer OneShot, welcher euch das erotische Leben unsere Liebespaares Bella & Edward näherbringen soll ;)  
Zunächst bedanken wir uns bei euch erneut ganz herzlich für eure Reviews und wir freuen uns darüber (ziemlich extrem), dass die Geschichte bei euch ankommt :)

**Zur Erinnerung:**  
Bellas point of view: Schnulfschokonudel23  
Edwards point of view: uhwii

**Information:****  
****[A/N: ...]** bedeutet Author's notes und es sind mal kleine Einschübe von uns Autoren, da wir uns erst heute getroffen haben, um ein wenig (Auge - zu - Auge ... es war wirklich extremst interessant...) zu schreiben - gemeinsam.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen von dem neuen Kapitel!

###

**Convection dryer / Trocknerspiele**

******* Bella's point of view ***

Normalerweise wäre es ziemlich uncool, an einem Freitagabend mit seinem Vater beim Abendessen zu sitzen. Andere angesagte Leute würden um diese Zeit schließlich in ausschweifenden Partys das Wochenende feiern, um sich am nächsten Morgen dann stolz an nichts mehr zu erinnern. Jepp, meine Lage wäre wohl etwas peinlich, würde ich nicht auf meinen perfekten Freund, den gottgleichen Adonis in Person, warten. Ich hatte Edward den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, denn er hatte sich mit seiner Familie auf einen längst nötigen Jagdausflug begeben. Da Charlie meine Besuchszeit an Freitagabenden ein wenig ausgeweitet hatte (es war ein harter verbitterter Kampf gewesen, bei dem ich zugegebenermaßen Unterstützung von Alice' Hundeblick gehabt hatte), konnte ich mich somit auf noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Edward freuen. Na ja, zumindest dachte Charlie, dass es nur eine kleine Weile sein würde. Manchmal ist es strategisch einfach viel besser, seinen Vater in einem gewissen Glauben zu lassen. Könnte sonst Probleme geben.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst halb Acht war. Ich hatte folglich bis zu Edwards Rückkehr noch genug Zeit, um die Waschmaschine anzumachen. Das hatte ich eigentlich schon seit Stunden vorgehabt, aber der Tag war einfach viel zu schön gewesen (für Forks wirklich eine Seltenheit), als dass man im Haus hätte bleiben können. In Gedanken versunken stand ich auf und wollte gerade den Tisch abräumen, da hielt Charlie mich zurück.

„Ich mach das schon Bella, schließlich kochst du ja schon immer. Ist schon in Ordnung." Irgendetwas war heute merkwürdig an ihm gewesen. Er war zwar immer still beim Essen, da kam ich nach ihm, aber die Luft schien diesen Abend angespannter als sonst zu sein. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das jedoch auch nur ein, er würde mir sagen, wenn etwas Wichtiges nicht stimmen würde.

Ich hatte gerade erst die Hälfte der dreckigen Wäsche (Charlie war mal wieder Angeln gewesen, schien sein Jagdgebiet allerdings auf einen mir unbekannten Sumpf ausgeweitet zu haben) in die Trommel gestopft, als es dreimal an der Haustür klopfte. Mein Herz schien unwillkürlich zu dem mir allzu bekannten Staccato anzuheben, es schien in meinen Ohren zu hämmern. Die Wäsche war vergessen und ich rannte in einem Tempo, dass meinen Sportlehrer hätte staunen lassen, zu dem bekannten Geräusch. Egal wie oft ich schon die Tür vor der Nase meinen Freundes aufgerissen und ihn in seiner vollen Pracht dort hatte stehen sehen, so schnappte ich doch jedes Mal aufs Neue nach Luft. Er war einfach zu schön.

Langsam musterte ich ihn von unten nach oben, seine in leichten Khakihosen versteckten kräftigen Beine, hoch zu seiner perfekt modellierten Brust und den Muskeln seiner Arme, bis mein Blick schließlich über die blasse Haut seines Gesichts und die weichen bronzenen Haare schlich und an seinen goldenen Augen haften blieb.

„Hey", war meine erste geistreiche Bemerkung, offensichtlich fehlte mir mal wieder Sauerstoff. Ich war immer noch in Trance von seinem Anblick und musste aussehen wie ein begossener Pudel. Er konnte sich ein Kichern aufgrund meiner Reaktion nicht verkneifen und verschlang meine Hand sanft mit seiner. Mit der anderen fuhr er meinen Wangenknochen nach und strich über meine Lippen, während sich auch sein Blick ein wenig senkte. In diesem Moment blieb mir praktisch keine andere Wahl, als mich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und meinen Mund mit seinem zu verschmelzen. So eine Gelegenheit konnte man sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Mein Kuss wurde drängender, meine Hand grub sich fest in sein Haar. Ich hatte ihn zu lange nicht gesehen, gespürt und seine Lippen waren einfach der Himmel auf Erden. Nichts konnte dieses süße Wiedersehen zerstören…zumindest dachte ich das. Meine Meinung änderte sich jedoch und mir wurde peinlich bewusst wo wir uns befanden, als sich mein Vater übertrieben laut hinter uns räusperte. Ich konnte förmlich fühlen, wie ich rot anlief, als Edward seinen Mund vorsichtig aber bestimmt von meinem löste und Charlie ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tippte.

„Guten Abend, Charlie", sagte mein Freund in wie immer perfekt höflichem Tonfall. Und mein Dad grummelte wie immer irgendetwas Unverständliches, obwohl er im Grunde keinen Anlass hatte so mürrisch zu sein. Edward hat schließlich nicht seine Katze umgebracht oder so. Väter. In letzter Zeit übertrieb er das mit der elterlichen Fürsorge wirklich ein bisschen, ich war schließlich kein Kind mehr. Und auch nicht so unschuldig wie ein Kind.

Im Gänsemarsch folgten wir Charlie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er in der Zwischenzeit ein Footballspiel angeschaltet hatte. Eine Zeit lang saßen wir einfach nur da, in mehr oder weniger gemütlichem Schweigen. Edward und ich mussten leider in Charlies Gegenwart einen Höflichkeitsabstand von drei Zentimetern halten, während er mir mit dem Finger beruhigende Kreise auf die Hand malte. Plötzlich schaltete mein Vater irgendwann vor Ende des Spiels (ich hatte nicht so genau aufgepasst) den Fernseher aus und wandte sich uns zu. Ich blickte fragend von ihm zu Edward, aber auch der hatte nur einen unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck, versuchte jedoch anscheinend nicht zu grinsen.

„Öhm Dad? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht…?" Ich hatte schon vor, vom Sofa zu springen und seine Atmung zu testen, als er endlich wieder etwas sagte.

„Ich habe eben einen Anruf bekommen, es gab in der Nähe einen Autounfall und um diese Zeit gibt es nicht viel Verstärkung. Denk dran, um halb Elf–" Er sprach das Wort mit einer solchen Abschätzung aus, als wäre es das schlimmste auf der Welt, Edward so lange bleiben zu lassen „–will ich in diesem Haus…"

„Schon gut Dad, mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen, ich komme schon allein zurecht und die Besuchszeit habe ich auch nicht vergessen. Und pass bitte auf dich auf.", fügte ich schnell mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Offensichtlich würde der Abend besser werden als gedacht und das mit dem „Alleinsein" machte mir wirklich nicht das Geringste aus.

Charlie räusperte sich erneut und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte. „Da wäre noch etwas anderes, über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte und es ist auch gut, dass…Edward…dabei ist. Ich tue das wirklich nicht gerne, glaub mir, aber ihr seid jetzt doch etwas länger zusammen und du bist zugegeben auch kein Baby mehr und ich weiß ja, wie das in diesem Alter ist…" Er wollte jetzt doch nicht, nein, bitte nicht dieses Gespräch! Am liebsten wäre ich in einem Loch im Boden versunken und nie wieder aufgetaucht.

„Char- Dad bitte! Darüber brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, Mum ist dir in dieser Angelegenheit 10 Jahre voraus gewesen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Angelegenheit immer noch die gleiche ist!" Peinlich berührt schauten wir zu Boden, nur Edward hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt. Ich verstand nicht, wie er bei diesem Albtraum eines jeden Teenagers ein so ernstes und ruhiges Gesicht machen konnte. Ich konnte allerdings ganz genau vor Augen Emmetts Reaktion sehen, sollte er jemals etwas hiervon erfahren. Hilfesuchend sah ich meinem Freund in die Augen, wo ich so etwas wie Heiterkeit erkennen konnte. In diesem Augenblick könnte ich das mit dem Gedankenlesen selbst gut gebrauchen und sei es nur, um Charlie das zu sagen was er hören wollte. Konnte diese Situation noch peinlicher werden?

*** Edward's point of view ***

Es konnte sich tatsächlich zu einem Vorteil entwickeln, wenn die eigene Haut – sofern man sie noch als Haut bezeichnen konnte – sehr robust war und unzerstörbar. Denn gerade hatte meine Hand zu leiden. Ich konnte nicht einschätzen wie sehr Bella versuchte sie zu zerdrücken, denn wie allen bewusst war, konnte sie nicht gerade viel Kraft aufwenden. Dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass, wäre ich ein normaler Junge gewesen, ich bereits mehr oder weniger laut aufgeschrien hätte. Zugleich versuchte ich das Grinsen in meinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken, denn die Situation war schon ziemlich komisch. Charlie, der das erste Mal versucht ein Vater-Tochter-Gespräch zu führen und einige Worte nicht sehr gerne in den Mund nehmen will; und Bella, die das Gespräch schon immer vermeiden wollte und sicherlich auf die Frage, ob sie noch Jungfrau war, keine gescheite Antwort wusste. Im Lügen hatte sie sich noch nie sehr geschickt angestellt.

„Ich möchte ja nur gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Du weißt, in diesem Zeitalter wird es immer üblicher, dass Mädchen in deinem Alter... nicht sehr..." Ich konnte deutlich sehen, wie er nach den richtigen Worten rang. Umso mehr versuchte ich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, obwohl es auch wirklich ein wenig gemein von mir war Bella nicht zu unterstützen. „_Sag mir einfach, dass du nicht schwanger bist, dann bin ich zufrieden._", waren seine Gedanken, um es genauer zu formulieren. Ich war mir sicher, dass Bella mit mir an ihrer Seite nie schwanger werden würde. Und endlich fielen mir die rettenden Worte ein, die Bella aus dem Schneider bringen würden. Zumindest müsste sie sich dann nicht erbarmen und lügen, da man es ihr, wenn man richtig hinsah, eh nicht abkaufen konnte. Beruhigend strich ich mit meinem Daumen über ihren, damit sie sich etwas entspannen würde. Liebevoll warf ich ihr einen Blick zu, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, dass sie es bemerkte, so sehr sie auf den Boden fixiert war.

„Wenn ich mich vielleicht dazu äußern dürfte?", begann ich etwas vorsichtig, um Charlie nicht aufzuregen. Ich war mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob ich für ihn nur als Vorwand diente, damit Bella nicht wegrennen konnte. Doch Charlie sah mich nun interessiert an, scheinbar war er tatsächlich an meiner Meinung zu dieser Sache interessiert. „Ich denke wir kennen Bella und wissen, dass sie stets vorsichtig war und auch bleiben wird. Doch das spielt hier jetzt keine Rolle. Um auf das Thema wieder zu sprechen zu kommen..." Bella verkrampfte sich inzwischen vollkommen, ihre Muskeln waren eindeutig zu hart für ihren kleinen, zierlichen Körper. Ihr Blut schoss nervös durch ihren Körper und ihr Herz schlug eindeutig zu schnell für einen normalen Menschen. Doch scheinbar ging es Charlie nicht viel besser, denn seine Nervosität war auch nicht gerade gering. „Meine Familie ist altmodisch." Ich hoffte, dass die Worte genügen würden, doch als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich wohl doch etwas deutlicher werden.

„Es ist nicht so, dass man mir eingeredet hätte, ich solle meine Tugend bis zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit beschützen. Mein Vater ist Arzt, ich denke das ist weit verbreitet, und er hat auch mich schon vor geraumer Zeit–" Man brauchte nicht zu wissen was in diesem Falle geraume Zeit zu bedeuten hatte. „–aufgeklärt." Ich müsste das Wort also doch in den Mund nehmen und mich erwachsen benehmen. Zum Glück hatte ich die Eigenschaft, dass ich nicht rot

werden konnte. „Deshalb ist Verhütung etwas, was bei mir an erster Stelle steht." Ich schluckte und drückte Bellas Hand etwas nervös. Ihre Anwesenheit machte das hier nicht gerade einfacher. Ich war froh, dass ich keinen Herzschlag hatte, denn der wäre in diesem Moment nicht gerade langsam gewesen. „Bella ist nicht schwanger, wenn es das ist, was du hören möchtest." Endlich waren die Worte über meine Lippen gebracht und es hatte den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Charlies Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er starrte mich halb entsetzt und zugleich halb erleichtert an.

„_Himmel, sie ist nicht schwanger._", hörte ich Charlie denken. Es war also das, was er wirklich hören wollte. Ich war mir sicher, dass in spätestens einer halben Sekunde ein zweiter Gedanke folgen würde... ich behielt recht. „_Sie hatten Sex?_" Uns würd nichts Gutes erwarten. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und umschloss Bellas Hand etwas fester, um sie schon einmal darauf vorzubereiten. Er schrie bereits in seinen Gedanken, wie sollte das denn nur enden? „_Oh nein, was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Meine Tochter, meine... Bella hatte... nein._" Seine Gedanken waren interessant, äußerst aufschlussreich. Das war die Sorge, die er schon seit einiger Zeit mit sich trug. Eigentlich hatte ich ihm somit einen Gefallen erwiesen, er müsste sich nun nicht mehr mit dieser Frage herumschlagen. „Ich muss zur Arbeit." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein etwas aufgebrachtes Keuchen, wobei sein Kopf eine unnatürlich Rot- bis Lilafärbung annahm. Ich senkte meinen Blick, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken und natürlich hatte Charlie es plötzlich unglaublich eilig. Keine zwei Minuten später war er aus der Tür verschwunden und das Auto entfernte sich in zu schneller Geschwindigkeit von dem Haus.

„Er findet die Idee nicht gerade gut uns hier in Zweisamkeit alleine zu lassen.", sagte ich leise und küsste Bellas Haar. Es war Charlies letzter Gedanke gewesen, der ihn noch einmal vor der Tür hatte bremsen lassen. „Jetzt brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr um ein solches Gespräch mit Charlie machen." Ein leises Kichern entwich meiner Kehle, ich konnte es nicht weiter unterdrücken. Es war auch einfach zu verlockend gewesen ihm Bellas verlorene Jungfräulichkeit durch die Blume zu erzählen. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte... Bella holte zu einem Schlag aus und boxte mir auf meine Schulter. Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände und rutschte ein wenig von ihr ab. „Was ist los?", fragte ich unschuldig und unterdrückte das Verlangen laut zu lachen.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass er mich jetzt noch ausquetschen wird, wenn du nicht bei mir bist." Sie blickte mich flehend an. Dieser Blick war tötend, er brachte mich jedes Mal wieder um. Ich wusste nicht, ob es ihr bewusst war, dass dieser Blick mich zum Schmelzen brachte, doch sie hatte ihn äußerst gut geprobt. Ein leises Seufzen entwich mir und ich legte meine Hände in ihren Nacken. „Tja, dann bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als immer bei mir zu sein, damit er mich nicht mehr darauf anspricht." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und diesem Funkeln in ihren Augen konnte man schlecht ein Ende bereiten. Mir gefiel dieser Gedanke mindestens genauso gut wie ihr. Ich konnte ihr dennoch nicht zustimmen, denn ich wusste, dass es Probleme mit Charlie bereiten würde. „Sicherlich ist es Charlie lieber, wenn wir hier sind. So kann er uns zumindest indirekt kontrollieren. Er weiß ja nicht..." Sie grinste mich frech an und beugte sich schnell zu mir herüber, um mir einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben. Doch anstelle dessen... denn als ihre Lippen meine trafen, konnte ich nicht anders. Sie waren einfach zu verlockend, als dass ich sie wieder von mir lassen konnte. Ich legte meine Hände an ihren Rücken und zog ihren Körper eng an meinen heran, sodass sie sich berührten.

„Die Waschmaschine ist gleich fertig.", murmelte ich leise, da ihr Herz doch eindeutig zu schnell schlug. Ich löste ihren Körper also von meinem – es war eine starke Herausforderung, wie üblich hatte sie ihre Beine unnatürlich um meine Taille geschlungen, um mich an sich zu behalten oder, besser gesagt, um genau eine solche Situation wie diese zu verhindern – und setzte sie etwas weiter vor mir wieder ab. Ich gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss, doch ich wusste, dass sie diesen Kuss am liebsten ausgeweitet hätte. Genau aus diesem Grund sprang meine Bella so schnell wie möglich auf und rannte förmlich zum Waschraum. Wenn ich ihr so zusah... Sie beobachtete. Ein Verlangen pochte etwas zu stark in meinem Körper. Es war zu schön gewesen mit ihr auf der Lichtung und dann hatte die Jagd mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Wie das Wochenende wohl geworden wäre? Etwas zu überschwänglich sprang ich vom Sofa auf und folgte ihr leise in den Waschraum.

*** Bella´s point of view ***

Ich hatte mich wohl noch nie so schnell und enthusiastisch daran gemacht, die Wäsche in den Trockner zu stopfen (ja Charlie hatte es geschafft, sich so ein Ding zuzulegen). In der Zwischenzeit grübelte ich darüber nach, was ich als Revanche mit Edward anstellen könnte und die Bilder in meinem Kopf machten meine Arbeit um einiges schwerer. Mir erst falsche Hoffnungen machen und mich auf diese verbotene Art um den Verstand zu küssen, nur um dann einfach aufzuhören. Wer interessierte sich schon für die Waschmaschine? Ich beugte mich gerade wieder runter und erledigte auch den letzten von den sich versteckenden alten Socken, als ich etwas Hartes hinter mir spürte. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und musste mich am Trockner festhalten, um mein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Wie kalte Eisenfesseln legten sich seine Hände um meine Taille und drückten mich in seinen marmornen Körper.

„Edward, was…" „Hhmmm, weißt du eigentlich wie verdammt verführerisch du bei etwas so Simplen aussiehst? Ich dachte, ich könnte dir etwas zur Hand gehen." Gerade wollte ich auf diese doch leicht absurde Bemerkung etwas erwidern, als er seinen Kopf in meine Nackenbeuge fallen ließ und mit der Zunge meinen Hals herauf zu fahren begann. Dies ließ auch alle halbwegs geistreichen Bemerkungen, die mir auf der Zunge lagen, in meinem Hals verstummen. Ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns erinnerte sich daran, dass ich gerade einen Plan formen wollte…wie war das noch mal? Hmm ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass er so etwas nicht so einfach mit mir machen konnte, auch wenn es ja eigentlich so war. Ich war wie weiche Butter in seinen Händen. Allerdings war da auch noch ein brillantes zweites Argument gewesen…Sein Mund hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu meinem Ohr hochgearbeitet und ich sah tatsächlich Sterne, als er ganz vorsichtig nur an meinem Ohrläppchen (oh mein Gott!) saugte. „Atmen Bella", flüsterte er mir mit Samtstimme in besagtes Ohr und mir wurde klar, dass die Sterne auch andere Ursachen haben könnten. Wie sagt man so oft, das Menschen in Extremsituationen unnatürlich starke Kräfte entwickelten? Ich glaube das war auch bei mir der Fall. Die Erinnerung an die peinlichste Unterhaltung, die ein Lebewesen je hätte haben können und die dank meines Freundes rosigen Zukunftsaussichten auf diesem Gebiet gaben mir schließlich die Kraft. Flink wie eine Schnecke schlängelte ich mich unter seinen Armen hindurch. Dies gelang mir zwar nur, da Edward offensichtlich zu verdattert war um zu reagieren, aber ich war trotzdem sehr stolz auf mich.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann kannst du mir gerne helfen und den Knopf des Trockners drücken. Ist schon ein bisschen eingerostet, das könnte folglich sehr schwer werden." Ich fühlte mich gerade so was von attraktiv und überlegen in meinen Jogginghosen, dass ich trotz meiner erhitzten Wangen und viel zu schnellen Atmung das mit dem Abblitzen lassen schon fast hätte durchziehen können. Wären da nicht Edwards viel zu flinke (und talentierte) Finger, die mich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den inzwischen angeschalteten Trockner setzten. Ohne auf den kleinen logisch denkenden Teil meines Gehirns zu achten, schlossen sich meine Beine automatisch um seine Hüfte. Ach, was soll´s, dachte sich schließlich aber auch dieses Bruchstück. Was hatte es für einen Sinn, seinem [A/N: behaarten Schwanz…waren jetzt aber nicht nur meine Gedanken] unglaublich anziehenden Charme zu widerstehen. Das wäre schließlich für mich noch eher eine Bestrafung als für ihn. Es war merkwürdig, aber irgendwie auch vollkommen natürlich, wie sehr wir den Körper des jeweils anderen zu kennen schienen. Dabei hatten wir erst dreimal miteinander geschlafen [A/N: Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange er halten kann…] und am Anfang war er doch sehr zurückhaltend gewesen. Auch er hatte zum Glück eingesehen, dass er mich mit ein wenig Übung nicht verletzen konnte. Doch nach jenem ersten Mal hatte er sich wirklich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht und es war nicht sonderlich einfach ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich ihn brauchte [A/N: Auch Bella hat Bedürfnisse.]. Umso weniger wollte ich auch nur eine Sekunde von unserem neu gefundenen Glück verlieren und den Moment in vollen Zügen genießen. Wo wir gerade beim Thema waren… Ich versuchte mich wieder auf mein ursprüngliches Vorhaben zu konzentrieren, das darin bestand Edward sein Hemd ungeschickt auszuziehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt ich inne und sah in seine zartschmelzenden Augen. Spürte er diese Intensität zwischen uns in dieser Sekunde genau so sehr wie ich?

*** Edwards point of view ***

Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte ich in diese Augen geblickt, ohne zu wissen, dass wir einst in eine solche Situation geraten würden. Dennoch bereute ich nichts, was zwischen uns geschehen war, denn es machte mich glücklich in dem Gewissen zu sein, Bella nicht das angetan zu haben, was ich einst bevorzugte. * Die unschuldigen, schokoladenbraunen Augen. Sie sahen mich an und ich fühlte mich daran erinnert, als ich das erste Mal in sie geblickt hatte, auch wenn meine Gedanken nicht den jetzigen entsprochen haben. Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und wandte mich wieder ihren Lippen zu, die sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatten. Fordernd drückte ich meine Hüfte zwischen ihre Beine und zog zugleich mit meinen Händen an ihrem Rücken ihren Körper näher an mich heran. Seufzend legte Bella ihren Kopf in den Nacken und entblößte somit ihren Hals, der mir erneut wie eine furchtbar erotische Verlockung erschien. Vorsichtig und zugleich herausfordernd küsste ich all die empfindlichen Hautstellen, an denen das Blut zum momentanen Zeitpunkt mit am schnellsten floss. Ein leises Lachen konnte ich mir dennoch nicht verkneifen, als ihr Herz noch einmal schneller schlug und zugleich mich die Angst quälte, dass ihr Herzschlag einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Und, um endlich ihren kläglichen Versuch mein Hemd zu öffnen, zu beenden, half ich ihr und warf es von meinem Oberkörper, um mich ihrem engen Top zuzuwenden, welches sie eindeutig nur trug, um mich zu provozieren.

Ich hingegen hatte nicht allzu große Probleme damit, ihr das Top über den Kopf zu ziehen, als sie mit meinem Hemd hatte, und in der nächsten halben Minute hatte ich auch schon wieder ihre Jogginghose in der Ecke des Raumes verstaut. Ein deutlicher Vorteil zeigte mir diese Hose nun auf, sie betonte keineswegs den Körper meiner wunderbaren Freundin. Es war schon irgendwie... nicht seltsam und dennoch aufregend, dass wir uns gerade bei unserem vierten Mal befanden. Und das nicht auf dem Bett, wo man es für normal hielt, wenn man noch keine besondere Erfahrung mit sich brachte. Keiner von uns beiden hatte jegliche Erfahrungen und dennoch schien es mir, als wüssten wir, was der andere bevorzugte und gern hatte. Mit diesem Wissen legte ich meine Hände an Bellas Taille, fuhr dann weiter nach oben, bis ich schließlich ihren etwas lästigen BH erreichte, der inzwischen unter Spannung stand. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und küsste ihren weichen Bauch, der doch zu weich dafür war, als dass ich hätte grober sein können. Zu groß war meine Angst der Grund zu sein, weshalb sie auch nur einen blauen Flecken an ihrem Körper hatte. Und so wanderten meine Hände in ihre Kniekehlen, um ihre Beine etwas enger um meinen Körper zu schlingen. Leidenschaftlich lehnte Bella sich nach hinten, stützend hielt sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Trockner, welchen ich inzwischen betätigt hatte. Nein, der Knopf war nicht einmal ansatzweise schwer zu betätigen gewesen, doch ich gönnte Bella ihren Glauben und könnte nie zugeben, dass mich nichts anstrengte.

So auch nicht, ihren Körper zu liebkosen und zugleich die Träger des BHs über ihre Schultern zu streifen, um ihn anschließend zu öffnen und ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Es war erneut wie ein direkter Schlag in meine Magengrube, wenn ich das Antlitz ihres wohl proportionierten Körpers erblicken durfte. Immer wieder durchschlich mich das Gefühl, dass ich sie einfach nicht verdient hatte, zu ausgeprägt war ihre Perfektion und zu ausgeprägt war mein Instinkt der Jagd und somit grob zu sein. „Ich liebe dich, Bella.", hauchte ich in ihr Ohr, welches bedeckt von inzwischen angefeuchteten Haaren war. „Ich will dich, Bella.", flüsterte ich in ihr anderes Ohr und wandte mich dann erneut ihrem Mund zu. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen und dem Zungenspiel an meiner Oberlippe bat sie um Einlass und ich gewährte ihn ihr. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, welcher Gefühle in uns beiden hervorrief, die nicht zu bremsen waren. Alles um uns herum war wie vergessen, lediglich wir zählten. Eilig öffnete ich den Gürtel meiner Hose, sowie den Knopf und den Reißverschluss. Zu meinem Glück rutschte die Jeans bereitwillig an meinen Beinen herab. Es war die natürliche Reaktion eines Mannes auf einen Körper wie diesem, der sich hier vor mir auf dem Trockner erstreckte. Sie zog die Blicke magisch auf sich und ich war mir sicher, dass hier niemand hätte wegsehen können. Nicht einmal Mike... Ich schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite und wanderte mit meiner rechten Hand an ihrem glatten Bauch, bis zu ihrer Brust entlang. Dort stockte ich, denn ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Erneut presste ich mein Becken gegen Bellas Unterleib, die Bewegung war wie automatisch, nicht zu verhindern und – so hoffte ich zumindest – eine vollkommen natürliche Reaktion auf meine wundervolle Freundin. Meine linke Hand bahnte sich ebenfalls ihren Weg zu Bellas anderer Brust, um das Stöhnen aus Bellas Hals nicht verstummen zu lassen. In einer Schnelligkeit, die sie sicherlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, hatte ich meine Boxershorts heruntergerissen und mich wieder ihrer Brust zugewandt, dessen Brustwarze sich inzwischen merklich verhärtet hatte. Immer wieder entwich auch mir ein leises Stöhnen, welches ich nicht unterdrücken konnte und immer wieder fuhr ich mit meiner linken Hand an Bellas Rücken entlang, welcher eindeutig erhitzt und etwas angefeuchtet war. Schließlich presste ich erneut meine Hüfte gegen sie, doch dieses Mal war ich vorsichtiger und achtete dabei darauf sie auf keinen Fall zu verletzen. Nach diesem Geräusch jedoch, welches Bella von sich gab, war ich mir sicher, dass ich alles richtig gemacht hatte. Ein leicht beschwingendes Gefühl durchzuckte meinen Körper und zugleich das Verlangen nach mehr – mehr von Bella, mehr von diesen Bewegungen. Dazu trugen die Vibrationen des Trockners unter uns nicht gerade hilfreich bei, denn sie verstärken mein inneres Verlangen nur noch mehr. Immer wieder stieß ich mein Becken gegen sie, wir fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und näherten uns immer mehr dem gemeinsam Höhepunkt.

„Ich liebe dich.", seufzte Bella leise und krallte ihre Finger in meinen Rücken. Und wie gern ich in diesem Augenblick Schmerz verspürt hätte, um ihre Fingernägel brennen zu spüren, doch es tat nicht im Geringsten weh. Doch das hieß nicht, dass ich mich kontrollieren konnte. Meine Hände lagen inzwischen wieder an Bellas Hüfte und sie saß aufrecht, ohne zu wissen, dass sie dabei ihre Brust gegen mich drückte und dies nur noch alles verschlimmerte.

„Bella?", drang plötzliche eine seltsam bekannte Stimme in mein Gehör. Die Magie war wie verflogen, all die Erotik verrauchte in kürzester Zeit. Auch Bella hatte es gehört, die Stimme, die nach ihr rief. „Bella, wo bist du?", rief die Stimme erneut. Als hätten wir jahrelang für diesen einen Moment geprobt, zog ich Bella mit Leichtigkeit ihren BH wieder an, warf das Top und die Jeans ihr zu, um mir dann meine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. Schnell riss ich meine Shorts und Jeans wieder nach oben, knüpfte sie zu und suchte mein Hemd, welches meine außer Rand und Band gewordene Freundin in all den Gefühlen aus meinen Händen gerissen hatte und zerknüllt in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Schnell warf ich es mir über und gerade konnte ich noch sehen, wie Bella es noch geschafft hatte das Top anzuziehen, nicht jedoch ihre Jeans – Waschen! Sie hatte sie waschen wollen, natürlich. „Bella?" Nun war die Stimme in einer normalen Lautstärke und mit einem Blick zur Tür stellte ich fest, dass Charlie das Licht anmachte, um sehen zu können, was hier los war. Um das Spiel perfekt zu gestalten, begann Bella etwas gelangweilt mit ihren Beinen gegen den noch laufenden Trockner zu stoßen und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Etwas verschämt und, um meine Haare zu ordnen, fuhr ich mit meiner Hand durch sie und sah Charlie erwartungsvoll an. Erst jetzt, da Bella an meinen Bauch fasste und das Hemd ergriff, musste ich feststellen, dass ich vergessen hatte es zu schließen. Ein Klumpen bildete sich in meinem Hals, der nicht so leicht wieder verschwinden wollte. Mit einem verunsicherten Blick auf meinen noch leicht nackten Oberkörper, Bellas freien Beinen – die mich noch immer verlockten sie anzufassen – und der schließlich letzte Blick auf meine zugeknüpfte Hose, die dennoch eine leichte Beule an der vielsagenden Stelle aufwies, waren Analyse genug.

Charlies Augen weiteten sich beängstigend und ich hatte Angst, er würde mich nun für immer aus seinem Hause verbannen. Mit langsamen, dennoch flüchtenden Schritten, bahnte Charlie sich seinen Weg hinauf die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer. „Lasst euch nicht stören.", schluckte er und wandte zugleich seinen Blick von mir ab. „Nein, das war es nicht. Das war nicht das, für was ich es halte... Nein, auf keinen Fall. Meine Bells... Sie wollte... Hosen waschen... Trockner... Oh mein Gott!" Ein lautes Rumpeln im Stockwerk über uns verdeutlichte, dass er in Gedanken gegen einen Schrank gelaufen war. Ein Blick zu meiner Freundin war unnötig, dennoch notwendig, um zu sehen, wie sie empfand – ihr Kopf war nicht nur knallrot, die Farbe war unbeschreiblich. Sie schluckte und sah dann auch mich an, trotzdessen sah ich die Erregung in ihren Augen, die zuvor noch um einiges größer gewesen war.

###

* [A/N: Die originalen Worte lauteten: Ich hatte sie so fett durchnehmen wollen, dass sie nach ihrer Mutter geschrieen hätte.]

###

**Dies zwar unser zweiter Streich und der Nächste, der folgt schon bald! ****  
****Bleibt auf dem Laufenden, denn man weiß nie, wann unsere Illusionen uns mal wieder einen Streich spielen ;)**

**Wir freuen uns über eure Meinungen :)****  
****Liebste Grüße von Schnulfschokonudel23 & uhwii**


	3. This ain't a porn scene

Ich wünsche euch allen ein herzliches Willkommen zu dem neuen Kapitel zu unserer etwas anderen Geschichte "Tempting Sin / Verlockende Sünde".  
Und erneut bedanken wir uns für eure tollen Reviews *rot werd* Es freut uns, dass euch unsere Geschichte noch immer zusagt.  
Dieses Kapitel mal etwas ... ruhiger in Betracht auf die Umstände zum Schluss. Tjaah, die Schnulfschokonudel23 war halt gerade mal in ihrer kreativen Phase ;D

**Zur Erinnerung:**  
Bellas point of view: Schnulfschokonudel23  
Edwards point of view: uhwii

**Info:**  
Schnulfschokonudel23 ist an der Verzögerung schuld ! Ich wollte ja schreiben *seufz* Aaaber die ist eben so ein wenig faul und braucht für einen Satz ungefähr 3 Bananen (nicht schief denken!) und 2 Äpfel und dazu Jesse McCartney.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen von dem neuen Kapitel!

**###**

**This ain't a porn scene / Aufklärung für Pornosternchen**

*** Edward's point of view ***

Die Gedanken aus dem Haus waren bereits nicht mehr bloße Vorstellungen, obwohl ich mir erhofft hatte, dass sie nie wahr werden würden. Dennoch hatte ich es natürlich nicht verhindern können. Alice war in letzter Zeit keine verlässliche Quelle mehr, wenn es darum ging ein Geheimnis für sich behalten zu können und vor allem Emmett nichts zu berichten. Mit einem leicht unwohlen Gefühl und einem theatralischen Seufzen schaltete ich den Motor des Volvos aus und schnallte mich ab, um so schnell wie nur möglich auf mein Zimmer zu kommen, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass mich mindestens eine Person aufhalten würde. Wie konnte man auch nicht hören, dass ich soeben angekommen war. Mit zügigen, für Menschen nicht sichtbaren Schritten betrat ich das Haus und wollte gerade die Treppe im Flur in die obere Etage nehmen, als mir noch etwas andere Arten von Gedanken entgegen strömten, die keine Verbindung zu meinem Leben hatten.

„_Zieh schon endlich deinen dummen Bikini aus, ich will nicht spulen!_", hörte ich jemand etwas zu launisch brummen. Ich verharrte in meinem Gang und versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, was dort geschah, obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht hätte machen sollen – es war mehr aus Neugierde, da ich die Worte nicht zuordnen konnte. Doch natürlich war es Emmett, der solche Gedanken hatte und zwar nicht gerade wenige. „_Na endlich, geht doch!_" Och nein, ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Augenverdrehend schritt ich die Treppe hinauf mit seinem Zimmer als mein Ziel – scheinbar waren die Personen, die hier in diesem Haus anwesend waren, entweder vollkommen ignorant oder bekamen tatsächlich nicht mit, was in Emmetts und Rosalies Zimmer vor sich ging. Gereizt öffnete ich die Tür, ging zu dem DVD-Player und zog die Stecker aus dem Gerät, ohne auch nur einmal auf den Bildschirm zu blicken. Manche Männer mochten ja eine natürliche Neugierde in solchen Dingen entdeckt haben, ich hingegen zog es vor mich an realistischen Dingen aufzuhalten.

„Lass den Scheiß.", murrte ich und sah den etwas überraschten Emmett an, der jetzt sicherlich am liebsten errötet wäre, wenn er es denn gekonnt hätte. „Wenn deine Frau das hier wüsste, hättest du mit Sicherheit mindestens eine Woche Hausverbot. Kümmere dich mal lieber um... deine... was auch immer du sonst noch so tust eben." Nein, mir fiel wirklich nichts ein, was Emmett in seiner Freizeit tat, außer sich Footballspiele anzusehen und mit seiner Frau ein wenig Spaß zu haben – somit uns, also mich und die restlichen Familienmitglieder, zu belästigen. Doch diese Aktion ließ natürlich nicht lange auf eine schöne Rache warten, was ich ebenfalls hätte sehen müssen. Selbst ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock hätte Alice' tolle Fähigkeit in diesem Augenblick nicht gebraucht, hätte er Emmetts Grinsen auch nur erahnen können. Und dieses Grinsen hatte etwas an sich, was mir eine leichte Angst einjagte und zugleich wusste ich, mit welchem bestimmten Thema er mich aufziehen würde.

„Das sagt also der Richtige von uns beiden.", grinste er blöd und boxte brüderlich, zugleich herausfordernd gegen meine Schulter, um schließlich aufzustehen und auf mich etwas niederträchtig herabzusehen. „Das sagt der, der die Gedanken nicht ganz klar hören kann, wenn er gerade in... _Aktion _ist und der Vater des Mädchens, welches er gerade auf der besagten, vibrierenden Waschmaschine durchnimmt." Natürlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches mit Sicherheit noch hundert Meter entfernt zu hören war. Er stieß mich zurück und zog an meinem T-Shirt, um scheinbar zu verdeutlichen, dass er einfach jedes einzelne Detail von diesem Tag wusste. Doch das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun konnte, um ihn irgendwie loszuwerden, war Ignoranz und ihm zu zeigen, dass ich seinen Kindereien keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass dich das kratzt. Apropos _kratzt_, ist Bellas Hose nach dem Waschen jetzt angenehmer?" Erneut lachte er wie ein Verrückter und krümmte sich bereits mit den Händen um seinen Bauch geschlungen.

„Halt deine verdammte Fresse.", zischte ich aufgebracht und richtete meinen Körper etwas auf, um ihm die Stirn bieten zu können. Nein, das war nicht mehr nur irgendeine peinliche Berührung, er hatte mich sauer gemacht. Sauer auf ihn, weil er Bella sowie mich diskriminierte und auch auf Alice, weil sie scheinbar wirklich nichts Besseres an ihrem tristen Tag zu tun hatte, als meine oder Bellas Zukunft zu durchstöbern und dann einfach mal alles auszuplaudern. „Glaub mir, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, kannst du wirklich..." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um eine Drohung zu verhindern. Nein, so war ich nicht, Drohungen waren doch genau das, was Emmett mit alldem bezwecken wollte, um mal wieder seinen Alltag etwas aufzupeppen. Das würde ich ihm nicht gönnen, ich gönnte ihm seinen Sieg nicht. Im Gegenteil entschied ich mich dazu eher ihn zu provozieren, denn ich wusste, dass mein etwas zu aggressiver Bruder sehr leicht reizbar war und das schnell ausarten konnte. „Weißt du, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich eben mit Vielfältigkeit dienen. Vier Mal Kreativität und womit kannst du bitte dienen? Hunderttausende Male mit langweiligen Parts, die du dir aus irgendwelchen billigen Einsterne-Pornos abgeguckt hast?"

„Kreativität? Was ist denn bitte an einer laufenden Waschmaschine kreativ?" Und wie es seine Wirkung erzielt hatte. Ich hatte es geschafft Emmett an der richtigen Stelle zu erwischen und das würde er nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, mir stand somit ein stundenlanges Gefecht an Worten bevor, welches in sich schon bald keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde. „Da bleibe ich lieber bei der faulen Variante und sehe mir kreative Dinge an, um sie auch umsetzen zu können. Weißt du, so sammelt man eine gewisse Erfahrung und bleibt nicht immer auf dem gleichen Level. Reiterstellung ist out, weißt du?" Herausfordernd sah er mir direkt in die Augen, sie funkelten nur so vor Begeisterung. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann wir das letzte Mal eine Diskussion gehabt hatten. Ein Ende? Nein, so etwas gab es bei mir und Emmett nicht und würde es auch niemals geben, solange wir beide es bevorzugten den anderen zu provozieren und mal ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Wenn ich schon physisch nicht die größten Chancen hatte, könnte ich meine intellektuelle Überlegenheit zum richtigen Zweck nutzen.

Zu meinem Glück – wenn man es zumindest auf eine endlose, monotone Diskussion bezog – wurde mir allerdings das Schicksal abgenommen, als plötzlich Alice mit einem breiten Strahlen ins Zimmer kam und uns beide ansah. „Edward wird gewinnen, ihr könnt es also lassen. Ich möchte dich, Edward, mal lieber vorwarnen. Du wirst ein sehr schönes Wochenende mit Bella verbringen." Ein viel sagendes und viel zu vieldeutiges Grinsen verriet nicht nur mir, dass meine Familie wohl das Haus verlassen müsste und auch würde, wenn Alice es scheinbar schon sehen konnte. „Wir gehen dann mal wieder jagen. In ungefähr zwei Stunden sind wir weg, nach Bellas Ankunft.", ergänzte sie somit gleich und nahm mir direkt meine innere Frage ab. „_Es tut mir wirklich leid."_, seufzte sie in Gedanken leise und warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „_Emmett hat mich so lange ausgequetscht, bis ich ihm verraten habe weshalb ich... gegrinst habe... den ganzen Tag lang._", versuchte sie sich etwas bei mir zu rechtfertigen. Sicherlich würde ich ihr nicht jetzt gleich vergeben, weil die Wut in mir noch immer nicht vollkommen verraucht war, trotzdem würde ich es und Alice konnte es sehen. Weshalb also unnötig eingeschnappt tun? Trotz dessen fragte ich mich, weshalb Bella plötzlich zu _mir_ kommen wollte.

*** Bella's point of view ***

Was gäbe ich dafür jetzt bei Edward zu sein. Mit noch leicht unsicheren Schritten tapste ich langsam die Treppe hinunter, in Gedanken noch immer bei den kürzlich zurückliegenden peinlichen Begebenheiten, welche Charlie wohl nie wieder loslassen würden. Am liebsten wäre ich am Ende der Besuchszeit mit Edward zu den Cullens gefahren, nur um das zwangsläufig folgende Kreuzverhör noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen beziehungsweise denken würde, aber mein Freund (ich genoss diese Bezeichnung ungemein) hatte sich geirrt. Aus der Haltung meines Vaters war ganz deutlich abzulesen, dass ich mir sehr wohl noch Sorgen um ein „solches Gespräch" machen musste.

Seine Schultern waren angespannt, sein ganzer Körper steif (Himmelherrgott noch mal, nicht auch noch in der Gegenwart deines Vaters Bella! Igitt reiß dich zusammen verdammt!) und sein Gesichtsausdruck sollte wohl ernst und ehrerbietend sein. Die peinliche Röte machte das jedoch ein wenig zunichte. Jepp, diese Eigenschaft hatte ich von Charlie, wie auch die Hemmungen in Bezug auf gewisse Gesprächsthemen und Zurschaustellung von tiefen Gefühlen. Doch so unausweichlich wie sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht (Einflüsse von riesenhaften Kometen ausgenommen) und George Bush irgendwann abgewählt werden musste (A/N: uuhh politisches Statement!), so unumgänglich sah ich auch Charlies Ausbruch elterlicher Gefühle vor mir.

Klimpernd hängte er den Schlüssel (A/N: alias Schössel) an den Hacken, zog raschelnd seine Jacke aus und kam mit polternden Schritten in die Stube, wo ich scheinbar gemütlich die Zeitung las (ich meine natürlich die Fernsehzeitschrift). Entweder wollte er seine Ankunft und das Folgende besonders theatralisch darstellen oder ich wurde einfach nur paranoid und alles hatte eine plötzliche bedrückende Wirkung.

„Bella? Oh gut, du bist noch wach." Die Feststellung des Jahrhunderts. „Hi Dad! Also so spät ist es doch noch nicht und außerdem bin ich ja erwachsen." Super, wenn er nicht davon anfangen wollte so hatte ich ihm den perfekten Anfang gegeben. Und so ging es los…jetzt…gleich…

„Ähm ja ich weiß ja, dass du erwachsen bist und…ähm…schon sehr gut dazu im Stande bist, deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Jedoch kannst du in vielen Bereichen noch sehr viel von meiner Erfahrung lernen…" Yuck! Je mehr er redete, desto roter wurde er. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich wäre, allerdings überraschte er mich immer wieder und ich sah wohl nicht besser aus. Wer im Glashaus sitzt soll ja bekanntlich nicht mit Steinen werfen. „…und so lange du unter meinem Dach wohnst gibt es natürlich auch für dich gewisse Regeln zu beachten. Ich denke aufgrund der…veränderten Situation…sollten wir da auch noch einige Dinge klarstellen." Wow, er schien sich allmählich richtig in die Unterhaltung reinzusteigern, ich musste schnell handeln. Hmm aber was sollte ich tun? Ich schätzte, dass so etwas wie ,Ridiculo!´ oder ,Dad da draußen steht ein riesiger Wolf!´ nicht viel helfen würde und der Boden wollte auch partout nicht nachgeben, um mir irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu bieten. Wo war Edward wenn man ihn brauchte? Wobei ich ihn eigentlich 24 Stunden am Tag brauchte…nicht hilfreich Bella! Na toll nun redete ich schon mit mir in der , wo sollte das bloß enden? Durch ein lautes Räuspern wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Tut mir Leid Dad, was hast du gesagt? Achso öhm also ich kenne ja die Regeln, keine Panik, alles wie immer." „Was soll das heißen, wie immer, wie lange geht das denn schon so?" Seine Halsschlagader schwoll mal wieder gefährlich an und ich sprang schnell vom Sofa um ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. Was in dem Moment vielleicht aus mancher Sicht auch nicht so schlau war. „Mein kleines Mädchen…", flüsterte er schließlich so leise, dass ich mir nicht sicher war ob ich es hören sollte. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn einfach nur in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Aber dies war wichtig, ich musste die Sache ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen und es nicht sah so aus, als hatte er vor das Wort zu ergreifen. „Dad ich bin doch immer noch deine Tochter, deine kleine Isabella und das werde ich auch immer sein. Egal wie sehr ich Edward liebe, denn das tue ich sehr und wir sind uns vollkommen sicher, du wirst doch immer mein ruhiger angelnder Vater sein. Auch wenn wir beide keine großen Anhänger von Gefühlsausbrüchen sind…danke übrigens auch für die Sache mit dem Koordinationsproblem und dem Erröten…ich hab dich lieb Dad und du machst deine Sache wirklich ziemlich gut." Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, je so viele Worte von einem von uns gehört zu haben, geschweige denn bei dem Thema. Aber das resultierende Lächeln reichte mir und in diesem Moment nahm ich ihn tatsächlich in den Arm. „Ach Bella, ich dich doch auch. Weißt du eigentlich wie stolz ich auf dich bin? Es ist nur nicht so leicht zu sehen, wie erwachsen die einzige Tochter wird. Ginge es nach deinem alten Herrn, dann hättest du frühestens mit 30 Jahren Dates. Aber ich schätze damit muss ich leben." Mir war nicht klar, wie lange ich die Luft angehalten hatte, aber in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich viel entspannter als noch vor 5 Minuten. Eins musste ich aber noch loswerden.

„Und es ist ja auch nicht so als hätten Edward und ich schon seit Jahren…" Zum Glück wurde ich nicht dazu gezwungen weiterzureden. Na ja Glück relativ gesehen. „Schon gut, schon gut Bella. Das will ich doch eigentlich gar nicht alles wissen. Bitte keine Details, nur das was ich wissen muss." Ich hatte Charlie nicht genug Anerkennung gegeben, im Grunde ging er mit der Situation doch ganz gut um. „Sag mir bloß, dass ihr wirklich aufpasst, ich muss euch hoffentlich nicht noch etwas über Kondome oder die Pille erzählen? Wisst ihr so ein Baby ist eine sehr große Verantwortung und ich fühle mich dann doch noch nicht alt genug um Opa zu werden." Tja das kommt davon wenn man sich zu früh freut. „Daad! Können wir jetzt bitte mit dem Thema abschließen?" Schnell duckte ich mich unter Charlies Armen hindurch und ging in die Küche, um mich mit Essen kochen abzulenken. „Du hast ja Recht, ich bin auch froh damit durch zu sein. Ich tue das zwar nicht gerne, aber ich schätze ich muss mich geschlagen geben.

Ach aber du musst kein Essen machen. Ein Junge namens Xavier wird vermisst und wir wollen uns alle gleich beim Sammelpunkt treffen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange die Suche dauern wird, aber erwarte mich lieber nicht allzu bald zurück. Niemand weiß, was sich in letzter Zeit in der Gegend rumtreibt, aber Bella ich will nicht, dass du hier ganz alleine bleibst. Ich dachte mir…vielleicht kannst du ja bei den Cullens…übernachten." Es kostete ihn eindeutig Überwindung das auszusprechen. Aufgrund meines innerlichen Freudentanzes konnte ich jedoch kaum noch auf ihn achten. Ich würde vielleicht das ganze Wochenende mit Edward gemeinsam verbringen! Bilder davon was wir alles tun könnten schossen mir in den Kopf und ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Seine Supervampirgehörfamilie würde schließlich auch dabei sein. Mit möglichst unschuldiger Miene (nach Charlies verdrossenem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen versagte ich kläglich) sprang ich die Treppe hinauf um meine Sachen zu packen. Im Vorbeigehen erklärte ich noch, dass die Cullens bestimmt nichts dagegen hatten. Ob sie das mit Edward und mir wussten? Emmett würde mich das niemals vergessen lassen, aber fürs erste schob ich den Gedanken zur Seite. Charlie fuhr mich mit dem Auto, er wollte wohl auch noch kurz mit Carlisle reden. Solange er nicht über „die Sache" reden wollte, war mir das ziemlich egal.

Die Einfahrt der Cullens war vom Regen noch leicht rutschig und so schlitterten wir knapp neben einem sorgfältig geschnittenen Baum ins Ziel. Normalerweise stand dann ungefähr ab diesem Teil der Szene mein persönlicher Gott in seiner Perfektion lässig an die Haustür gelehnt. Ob er wohl von dem Gespräch wusste? Charlies Gedanken waren ja manchmal leicht schleierhaft, vielleicht hatte ich Glück. Also ich fand es nicht unbedingt notwendig, ihm im Detail davon zu erzählen.

Wir waren schon fast am Türknauf angelangt, als wir Emmetts unverwechselbare Brüllstimme hörten: „Gib mir jetzt sofort den scheiß Porno wieder Edward! Ich hab´ keine Lust mir als Ersatz Bella und dich anhören zu müssen!" Im Hintergrund hörte man ein lautes Krachen, aber ich konnte kaum noch aufpassen. Trotz allem was heute passiert war hatte ich wohl noch nie so sehr ein Loch im Boden gebraucht…oder Unsichtbarkeitsspray oder die Fähigkeit so schnell zu verschwinden wie Edward. Der konnte jetzt wohl auch seine Kugelsicherheit gut gebrauchen. Zwar hatten wir ja eine Art Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt, aber seinem roten Kopf traute ich immer noch nicht so ganz. Und mein Freund (hmm) würde ganz sicher auch noch gehörig den Kopf gewaschen bekommen. Wie konnte dieser peinlichste Tag meines Lebens noch schlimmer werden indem Emmett es rausfand?

Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute ging ich mit Charlie ins Haus und fragte mich und wunderte mich über Alice Angewohnheit, die Tür nur anzulehnen. Na ja um Einbrecher mussten sie sich schließlich keine Sorgen machen. In dem Augenblick kam auch schon besagter Edward die Treppe hinunter getanzt und täuschte ich mich, oder sah er leicht unsicher aus? Er blieb kurz vor mir stehen ohne dabei meinen Vater aus den Augen zu lassen. Und obwohl er ihn wie immer freundlich grüßte, musste Charlie sich tatsächlich zwingen seinen Namen auszusprechen und in Richtung Carlisles Arbeitszimmer zu verduften. Nachdem er mit einem kleinen Abschiedsgruß endlich außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, schloss er schnell die Distanz zwischen uns. Ein Kuss von seinen frohlockenden Lippen und mein Ärger war vollkommen verraucht. Ich war wie immer Butter in seinen Händen. „Guten Abend Schönheit", begrüßte er mich während ich noch nach Luft schnappte. Hach er sagte immer so süße Sachen… irgendwo in meinem Kopf stellte sich mir die Frage, ob er auch so fluchen konnte wie Emmett. Aber das war fürs erste unwichtig.

„Was war das denn eben mit Emmet?" Die Frage musste einfach gestellt werden. „Ach du weißt ja wie er ist. Das war nichts weiter." Weichte er etwa meiner Frage aus? „Edward…" „Hmm ja, weißt du das ist 'ne lustige Geschichte… Man könnte sagen er hat sich für Wassergymnastik interessiert." Na das versprach ja ein interessantes Wochenende bei den Cullens werden…bitte lass mich nie wieder Emmett über den Weg laufen…

*** Edward's point of view ***

Alice hatte es mir versprochen und erneut, auch wenn es nicht die gleiche Art von Versprechen war, hatte sie es gebrochen und mich maßlos enttäuscht. Entweder wollte Emmett ihre Fähigkeit ausreizen, oder aber sie hatte sich tatsächlich geirrt und nicht gesehen, wie es zwischen mir und meinem Bruder enden würde. Ich hatte nicht geplant unsere Diskussion ausarten zu lassen, doch er hatte es so gewollt und scheinbar mit Absicht darauf angelegt. Es war mir verdammt noch mal egal, was wer jetzt von mir dachte – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich leider das Surren des Polizeiwagens von Charlie in meinem Unterbewusstsein ignorierte und nicht mitbekam, dass es gerade unterbrach, man hatte geparkt – aber jetzt ging er wirklich zu weit. Sein Grinsen war noch nicht verschwunden, doch ich sah in seinen Augen die Flammen, die wild aufloderten und mich zu provozieren versuchten. „Es reicht jetzt, Emmett.", zischte ich in gedämmten Ton, damit meine Stimme nicht außer Kontrolle geriet und ich explodieren würde. „Halt endlich mal deine Fresse, ich habe kein Bock mehr auf die Scheiße hier! Du verschwindest übers Wochenende und lässt Bella sowie mich in Ruhe.", warnte ich ihn und ein leises Knurren entwich meiner Kehle. „Und das hier..." Ich hielt die DVD etwas höher, um es ihm zu verdeutlichen. „...verschwindet jetzt."

„Gib mir jetzt sofort den scheiß Porno wieder Edward! Ich hab´ keine Lust mir als Ersatz Bella und dich anhören zu müssen!", schrie Emmett auf einmal entsetzt und verängstigt zugleich, als ich gerade die DVD zwischen meinen Händen zerknirschen wollte. Erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich daran, dass vor kurzer Zeit ein bestimmtes Geräusch erstickt war. Doch ich ignorierte es, denn alles, was mich gerade interessierte, waren Emmetts Worte, die mich alles andere als sanftmütig machten. Die Wut durchzuckte meinen Körper, als würde ich plötzlich ein Mensch sein. Denn ich kannte diese Gefühle sehr wohl noch aus meiner Zeit als Mensch, als ich des Öfteren nicht der bravste Junge meiner Klasse gewesen war. Okay, ich hatte einmal etwas überreagiert, zu dem Verhängnis von dem Macho der Klasse, aber das war vorüber und seitdem war ich nie so überreagiert wie jetzt. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte ich meine Hand an seine Kehle gelegt. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall... Erneut hörte ich seine Worte in meinem Gedächtnis. Genau in diesem Augenblick waren meine Handlungen schneller, als dass ich nachdachte... zum Übel von Emmett, natürlich. Wie ein wildgewordenes Tier stemmte ich mich gegen seinen Körper, stieß ihn mit voller Wucht in irgendeine Richtung und sprang zugleich hinter seinem aus dem Gleichgewicht geratenen Körper.

Das Fenster hatte leider leiden müssen, doch darauf konnte ich nun keine Rücksicht nehmen. Gerade, als ich unten auf dem Boden landete, hatte Emmett sich schon wieder aufgerichtet, um sich an mir zu rächen. Doch dank seiner etwas zu wilden Gedanken, verriet er sich selber und bot mir somit die Chance schnell auszuweichen und das ganze Spiel von ihm umzudrehen. Ich griff von hinten mit der einen Hand an seine Kehle und mit der anderen umgriff ich den Stoff seines T-Shirts. Schließlich war die Wut in mir so groß, dass ich es schaffte ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ich nicht fassen konnte, im Fluss zu verstauen und machte mich so schnell wie nur möglich aus dem Staub. Denn Charlies Gedanken sprachen nicht sehr still und machten mir nochmals deutlich, dass unsere Begegnung mit ihm im Keller nicht gerade erfreulich war. „_Wenn ich mit Doktor Cullen erst einmal das Thema abgeschlossen habe, kann gar nichts mehr schiefgehen._" Meine Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und ich wurde leicht nervös. Nein, das konnte er doch nicht wirklich tun. Er wollte mit Charlie über das ganze reden? „_Der Mord kam schon beinahe wie gelegen, um ein Wort mit ihm zu reden._" Ein Mord?

Etwas verwundert stockte ich an der Treppe, doch als ich dann Bella sah, wie sie gerade aus dem Auto stieg, konnte ich nicht anders als zu lächeln. Etwas unsicher ging ich die Treppe hinunter, ob ich ihr direkt zuflüstern sollte, weshalb ihr Vater tatsächlich hier war? Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass sie Emmetts Wutausbruch nicht mitbekommen hatten und die genaue Wortwahl einfach ignoriert oder nicht vollkommen gehört hatten. Höflich und reserviert wie immer begrüßte ich Charlie, der dennoch scheinbar ziemliche Mühe brauchte meinen Namen in seinen Mund zu nehmen, zumal in seinen Gedanken Emmetts Worte wiederhallten. Tja, mein Traum sei mal dahingestellt, Hauptsache Charlie hörte Emmett schreien, dass ich einen Porno in der Hand hielt und mit Bella sonstige Dinge anstellte. Nachdem er sich mit sparsamen Worten und umso mehr Gedanken verabschiedet hatte, die mir verdeutlichten, dass ich seine Tochter doch bitte nicht vergewaltigen solle, konnte ich endlich meine Arme um Bellas zierlichen Körper schließen und ihre Lippen auf meinen genießen. All die stressigen Sorgen über Emmett waren wie verraucht, denn ihr Duft berauschte mich erneut. Sie war tatsächlich wie eine Droge für mich, denn ich brauchte den Duft ihrer Haare, ihres Atems und den ihres Blutes, um zu wissen, dass sie existierte.

Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihren Lippen und blickte in ihre schokobraunen Augen, die mir erneut einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzten. „Guten Abend, Schönheit.", murmelte ich leise und hörte ganz genau, wie sie deutlich angestrengt nach Luft schnappte. Nein, ich konnte mir kein Kichern unterdrücken, denn auch ihr Herz sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Ja, genau diese Reaktionen machten mich glücklich, wenn ich wusste, dass ich sie noch immer glücklich machte. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen und erneut durchzuckte mich ein Gefühl von Freude. Ich spürte förmlich, wie sehr ich diese Momente mit ihr vermisste, obwohl Bella nicht wusste, dass sie jedes Mal rot anlief, wenn sie mich ansah und ihr Herz schneller wurde, wenn sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte, um mich vorsichtig zu küssen und vor allem, wenn sie dachte ich möge ihren Körper nicht.

„Was war das denn eben mit Emmet?", überspielte sie ihre Nervosität etwas unglücklich. Denn sie traf mich an der falschen Stelle. Ein Thema, über welches ich sicherlich nicht vorhatte zu reden. Tja, was sollte man denn da antworten, wenn man eigentlich nicht gerade sehr gut im Lügen war. Okay, man konnte mich nicht mit Bella vergleichen, da sie eine Ausnahme in punkto Lügen war, ein Talent konnte man ihre Fähigkeit nicht gerade nennen. Denn sie hatte die Fähigkeit so schlecht zu lügen, dass selbst Charlie dahinter kam.

„Ach du weißt ja wie er ist. Das war nichts weiter.", murmelte ich etwas verlegen und versuchte ihrer Frage sichtlich ungeschickt und vor allem nicht erfolgreich auszuweichen. Etwas genervt seufzte sie meinen Namen. Wie konnte ich denn so etwas widerstehen? Bella, die auch noch so liebevoll meinen Namen aussprach, dass ich sie einfach nicht anlügen konnte. Als hätte ich es je geschafft sie anzulügen, nachdem sie doch so wundervoll war. Natürlich würde ich ihr nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen können, doch ich konnte mich ja schließlich ein wenig indirekt ausdrücken „Hmm ja, weißt du das ist 'ne lustige Geschichte… Man könnte sagen er hat sich für Wassergymnastik interessiert.", sagte ich also und lenkte sie einfach ab, indem ich meine Lippen erneut auf ihre legte. Es versprach die erhoffte Wirkung, denn ihr Herz raste plötzlich wie wild und ich hatte Angst, es würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen. Meine Hände umschlossen ihren Körper enger und ich zog sie an mich, um die Distanz etwas zu verringern.

„Wartet, genau hier!", hörte ich plötzlich Emmett hinter mir rufen. „Ich hole schnell die Kamera, dann brauche ich die Pornos wirklich nicht mehr." Sofort fuhren Bella und ich auseinander. Etwas peinlich berührt suchte ihre Hand nach meiner und ich nahm ihr die Suche schnell ab, um das so einfach wie nur möglich zu lösen. Mit einem warnenden Knurren versuchte ich ihn zu warnen, er solle das bloß lassen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn noch alles erwarten könnte, wenn er mich richtig sauer machte. Ein unsicherer Blick von Bella traf sich mit meinem und ein leichtes Lächeln schwebte über meine Lippen, als ich plötzlich die Anwesenheit von anderen Gedanken spürte. Rosalie war soeben mit Esme nach Hause gekommen und würde mir mein Spiel etwas versüßen. Als zugleich Charlie auf der Treppe mit Carlisle erschien und Emmett den Mund gerade aufmachen wollte, erschien Rosalie neben mir. Ich warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu und ließ schnell Bellas Hand los, um mich ihr etwas zu nähern und die Worte so leise wie nur möglich auszusprechen.

„Rosalie, du solltest dich wirklich mal mit deinem Mann über seine außerehelichen Aktivitäten bezüglich Pornos unterhalten. Sicherlich würde dich interessieren, weshalb euer Fenster im Zimmer zersplittert ist." Ein siegessicheres Lächeln zauberte sich auf meinen Lippen ab und im nächsten Moment verdunkelte sich Rosalies Miene unglaublich stark. Ihre Augen wurden fast schwarz – jetzt mussten sie tatsächlich jagen gehen – und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich beängstigend eng zusammen. „_Ich danke dir, Bruder._", zischte sie leicht säuerlich in Gedanken. Mit einem Blick zur Treppe stellte ich fest, dass Emmett inzwischen einen etwas zu ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und sich schnell – zugleich menschlich, zumindest daran dachte er – aus dem Staub machte, um niemanden etwas davon mitkriegen zu lassen. Es dauerte nicht einmal mehr eine halbe Stunde, da war alles nicht wie vorher, doch beinahe. Nun waren nur noch Bella und ich im Haus. Gemeinsam saßen wir auf der Couch und sahen einen Film, dessen Inhalt ich bisher noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Doch den Film kannte ich bereits, ein Grund mehr mich auf Bella zu konzentrieren, anstatt den Film anzusehen. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen strich ich über ihre Wange und küsste ihr Haar.

Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf meinem Oberkörper platziert und ihre Hand auf meinem Bauch, um auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können. In Bellas Augenwinkeln jedoch konnte ich einige wenige Tränen erkennen. Sie schien eine Romanze ausgesucht zu haben und mit einem schnellen Blick auf den Bildschirm stellte ich fest, dass es mal wieder Romeo und Julia war.

***Bella´s point of view***

Ich liebte diesen Film. Er war einfach wunderschön, ganz egal wie oft ich mit meiner leichten Besessenheit für Shakespeare aufgezogen wurde. Ehrlich gesagt lag dies wohl einfach an der Tatsache, dass ich immer von dieser Art der unsterblichen Liebe geträumt und sie in Edward schließlich gefunden hatte. Manchmal gab es da diesen Gedanken, dass er einfach viel zu perfekt für mich war. Doch im Augenblick versuchte ich einfach nur die Zeit mit ihm in vollen Zügen zu genießen, und wie oft konnten wir schon allein so gemütlich zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch sitzen. Natürlich hatte ich Tränen in den Augen, wie konnte ich nicht, wenn ich doch die Charaktere durch bestimmte Gesichter austauschte. Und als mir Edward am Ende dann auch noch den Originaltext der Figuren ins Ohr sprach, da konnte ich nicht anders als mein Gesicht in sein T-Shirt zu vergraben.

Zum Glück hatte ich mich nach kurzer Zeit beruhigt, wobei wohl auch der unvergleichlich köstliche Geruch, der einfach nur Edward ausmachte, mitwirkte. Zärtlich sah er mir in Augen, wobei ich schon fast wieder losgeheult hätte, und fragte leicht besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung Bella?" Er war immer so besorgt um mich, achtete auf das kleinste Detail. Meistens war das wirklich süß von ihm, aber jetzt wollte ich nur noch so schnell wie möglich den verwirrten Blick aus seinem Gesicht zaubern. „Es ist schon alles in Ordnung, ich will nur nicht daran denken, dich zu verlieren. Ohne dich würde ich mir schließlich ein neues Hobby suchen…und mein Herz würde zerbrechen." „Keine Sorge, ich werde immer mit meinem Alleskleber zur Stelle sein und wenn du nicht willst wäre mein Ratschlag, einfach nicht daran zu denken. Dieses Wochenende dreht sich einfach nur um uns, alles andere was passiert ist sei unwichtig. Ich will dir nur zeigen, dass ich dich liebe und du dir nie Sorgen machen musst, ich würde dich verlassen." Wie schaffte er es immer wieder, einfach genau meine Gedanken zu lesen und das zu sagen, was sich jede Frau erträumt? Meine Gefühle für ihn waren so stark, dass mir die einzige Art sie auszudrücken ein Kuss war, in den ich all die Emotionen einfließen lies. Fuhr er jedoch anfangs nur über der Kleidung meine Taille entlang, so wurden unsere Berührungen immer leidenschaftlicher. All die unterdrückten Wünsche der letzten Stunden kamen in uns hoch und mein Atem wurde keuchend.

Der ganze Tag schien so hektisch vergangen zu sein, dass wir diese völlig ungestörte Nähe zwischen uns brauchten und ich wollte nur noch ohne irgendwelche Barrieren mit ihm zusammen sein. Langsam suchten seine Finger den Rand meines Pullovers und schlichen sich schließlich mein Rückrad hinauf, wobei das unnötige Stück Baumwolle gleich mit zu Boden befördert wurde. Ein leises anerkennendes Stöhnen entwich Edward, als seine Augen zu meinem blauen Spitzen-bh wanderten und noch einen Tick schwärzer wurden. Seine Lippen legten sich in meine Schulterbeuge und seine Hände vollbrachten ihre Magie, während ich meine Fingernägel Halt suchend in seine inzwischen luftigen Schulterblätter krallte. „Du bist einfach so wunderschön, wie kann ich dir da nur widerstehen?", schien er mehr zu sich selbst zu murmeln. Diese kontinuierlichen kleinen Bemerkungen und Gesten waren der Grund, warum er es als Einziger schaffte, dass ich mich wirklich so schön fühlte. Er behandelte mich wie eine Göttin und wer könnte das nicht genießen?

Langsam strich er meine Hose von meinen Beinen, wobei er von meinem Bauch an südwärts jeden Millimeter meines Körpers mit Küssen bedeckte, nur den dringlichsten Teil lies er aus. Als er meine Zehen küsste hätte ich wahrscheinlich gekichert, falls mein Kopf dazu noch in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er wiederholte die Prozedur nordwärts an beiden Beinen und die Geräusche aus meinem Mund wurden so laut, dass sie mir an anderen Orten sicherlich sehr peinlich gewesen wären. Meine ganzen Sinne schienen extrem sensibel nicht nur bei seinen Berührungen, sondern auch als meine Fingerspitzen seine vollkommen glatte Haut entlang fuhren. Leicht ungeduldig kämpfte ich mit dem Knopf seiner Hose, aber so weit wollte er noch nicht gehen. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt meine Liebe, und ich will dies richtig machen." Er machte einfach alles so perfekt, dass ich trotz meines lustgesteuerten Schleichers an dieser Stelle nicht umhin kam ihn ein wenig zu necken. „Ach, ich finde das machst du schon recht gut. Nicht das ich sonderlich viele Vergleiche hätte, aber besser als die Typen aus Emmetts Porno bist du bestimmt." Für eine Sekunde sah er mich ungläubig an, bevor etwas Schelmisches in seinen Augen aufblitzte. „Na wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir wohl noch ein wenig üben. Das macht ja bekanntlich den Meister." Und bevor ich an irgendeine Antwort denken oder gar blinzeln konnte, hatte er mich auf seine Schulter gehoben und marschierte die Treppe hinauf. Zwar quengelte ich den ganzen Weg in sein Schlafzimmer über seine angeblich guten Manieren und die Behandlung von Damen, bei der Aussicht die sich mir auf sein Hinterteil bot war das ganze jedoch mehr als erträglich. Auch sein eingeschlagener Kurs gefiel mir und binnen Sekunden lag ich auf dem Bett mit Edward (A/N: ich hab jetzt zum 4. Mal „Edwrad" geschrieben) über mir.

Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt war plötzlich wieder die romantische Stimmung zurück. All die Liebe dieses Universums lag in seinem Blick, sicherlich ein Spiegelblick des meinigen, und ich war so gefangen in diesem Moment, der nur noch perfekter wurde, als wir endgültig miteinander verschmolzen. Ich fühlte mich ganz, als würde dies nie enden und ich müsste meine Arme nie wieder von ihm lösen. Wir liebten uns zärtlich und wir schienen so tief verbunden zu sein, wie ich es noch nie gespürt hatte. Das Chaos des Tages lag hinter uns und wir schienen in dieser Nacht stundenlang zusammen zu sein, was auch nicht aufhörte als ich schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief und die süßesten Träume mich überkamen, immer höher trugen in die Wolken; in der Ferne war nur noch eine liebliche Melodie zu hören…

**Ein ruhiger Abend mit Edward und Bella *seufz* was will man denn mehr? :)  
Okay, zugegeben dieses Mal war es etwas romantisch angehaucht, aber Emmett lässt das sicherlich nicht auf sich sitzen...  
Wir haben da schon wieder so Ideen... *grins***

**Wir freuen uns über eure Meinungen :)  
Liebste Grüße von Schnulfschokonudel23 & uhwii**


	4. Young Lovers

Willkommen zurück müssen wir schätze ich nun bereits sagen, doch wir sind froh wieder da zu sein.  
Es freut uns echt riesig, dass ihr Gefallen an der Geschichte findet und schon so viele sie favoritisieren.  
Wir hoffen sehr, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt.

**Zur Erinnerung:****  
**Bellas point of view: Schnulfschokonudel23  
Edwards point of view: uhwii

**Info:**  
Natürlich gibt es keine Entschuldigung für unsere riesengroße Pause, allerdings hatten wir doch ziemlich stark mit unserem Schulabschluss  
zutun und dann war dort auch noch diese unüberbrückbare Phase des Partymachens, das wir beide unser Abi bestanden haben! :)

Tut uns wirklich sehr leid, wir hoffen ihr könnt uns verzeihen *lieb guck*  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen & Danke!

# # #

**Young lovers / Junge Liebe kennt keinen Alkohol!**

#

*** Bella's point of view ***

Ich liebe Edward Cullen.

Andere Mädchen wie Jessica und Lauren wachen vielleicht mit dem diesem Gedanken als Schwärmerei in ihrem Kopf auf. Nicht jedoch in meinem Fall. Ich wusste mit meinem ganzen Herzen, dass es stimmte: Ich liebe Edward Cullen. Hinzu kam natürlich die Liebe zu seinem Hintern, seinen geschmeidigen Haaren, seinen golden funkelnden Augen und der nackten Brust, an die ich mich im Moment mit meinem ganzen Körper klammerte.

Ich kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn (falls das überhaupt noch möglich war) und versuchte die offenbar sturzbetrunkene Fliege zu ignorieren, welche es toll fand gegen meine Schläfe zu donnern. Plötzlich spürte ich einen leichten Windzug und das Summen verschwand. Okay…konzentrieren wir uns also auf Edwards Finger, die den Platz der Fliege eingenommen hatten. Langsam strich er meine Stirn entlang, zur Nasenspitze, über meine Augenringe und schließlich zu den Lippen. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und setzte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Fingerspitzen. Naja schließlich wusste er eh, dass ich wach war (da half auch mein grandioses Schauspieltalent nie) und wahrscheinlich hatte er mich die ganze Nacht lang beim Schnarchen oder eher beim Selbstgespräche Führen beobachtet. Wie gern hätte ich ihn einmal morgens friedlich schlummern gesehen. Bestimmt sähe Edward beim Schlafen himmlisch aus! Wobei er schon himmlisch aussieht wenn er nur so tut. Ach er sieht einfach immer himmlisch aus. Jedoch nun genug von meiner Schwärmerei und zurück in die überaus angenehme Realität.

Noch immer hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, vielleicht auch in der noch immer leicht vorhandenen Unsicherheit, das alles hier wäre nur ein Traum und würde beim kleinsten Wimpernschlag zerfallen. Behutsam, als schätze auch er wir könnten sonst zerbrechen, legte mein Freund seine zweite Hand an meine Wange. Vermutlich sah er mich gerade mit einem Blick an, bei dem ich über ihn herfallen würde. Folglich ließ ich meine Augen weiterhin zu und lächelte leicht, als seine Lippen sich den meinigen näherten. Das Kribbeln in meinem Gesicht wurde zu einer Explosion und ich musste mich auch nicht darum scheren, mir das Stöhnen zu verkneifen.

Gott er schmeckt so gut! Würde man den Geschmack als Brotaufstrich verkaufen, dann hätten ihn wahrscheinlich nicht nur alle Frauen in sekundenschnelle ohne Brot verputzt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich geschmeidig und nicht zu drängend auf meinen. Besagte Küsskünste ließen dann auch meine Hände zu seinen Oberarmen wandern, wodurch ich mich noch enger an ihn pressen konnte (ja es war noch möglich!). Nicht ohne Anstrengung löste ich mich schließlich von ihm (wir wollten ja nicht, dass das schon morgens so losgeht…oder…nein). Als wir dann letztendlich wieder halbwegs normal atmeten und ich voll Schrecken an die Invasion der Morgenfäule in meinem Mund dachte, sah ich kuschelnderweise zu ihm hoch. Japp, da war das Funkeln. Und da war noch so viel mehr. Man addiere sein schiefes verschmitztes Grinsen und erhalte eine schmelzende Bella.

„Morgen", hauchte er mit Engelsstimme.

„Morgen", krächzte ich mit der Stimme eines gerupften Raben.

Da mein Gehirn noch nicht genug funktionierte (musste am Sauerstoffmangel liegen), sprach ich das erste aus was mir in den Sinn kam:

„Was ist mit der Fliege passiert?"

Mit einem möglichst unschuldigen „Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren…" ließ er seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Aber so einfach kam er mir nicht davon!

„Ich wollte sie auf den Namen ´Larry´ taufen! Wir hätten noch viele glückliche Jahre in Frieden leben können!", schmollte ich obwohl mir die Fliege doch relativ egal war. Hey, es ging hier ums Prinzip!

„Es war bestimmt eine Eintagsfliege, die hatte all ihre Angelegenheiten schon geregelt."

„Ach und nur weil jemand sein Testament schon geschrieben hat darf man ihn brutal umbringen?"

„Über so etwas macht man keine Scherze, wir wollen doch nicht die Eintagsfliegen- und alle anderen Seelen entehren. Außerdem habe ich sie ja vielleicht nur in die Hand genommen und schnell nach draußen in die Freiheit gebracht?"

„Hmpf", war meine einzige Antwort. Als ob!

„…Aber danke, dass du mich vor Larry beschützt hast."

„Ich konnte doch unmöglich noch weiter deinen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck ertragen. Du bist zu schön für entnervte Fältchen."

Bevor ich darauf nun wieder antworten konnte (warte, heißt das er will nicht, dass ich altere?) drückte er mir einen weiteren flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schummler!

Allerdings wurde ich so auch schnell an meinen schlechten Atem und das vermutlich hurrikanartige Wirrwarr auf meinem Kopf erinnert. Somit flüchtete ich mit einem Kommentar bezüglich menschlicher Aktivitäten (neein nicht diese) ins Bad, nicht jedoch ohne einen letzten Blick auf den oberkörperfreien Adonis im Bett. Und wehe ihm wenn er bei meiner Rückkehr mehr als eine Boxershorts über seinem sexy Hintern trägt! Hmmm…

*** Edward's point of view ***

Mit meinem Blick verfolgte ich, wie Bella etwas zu ruckartig vom Bett sprang und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir aufgrund dessen nicht verkneifen. Zudem untersagte ich es auch besser ihr nicht ihre eben ausgesprochenen Worte bezüglich menschlicher Aktivitäten im Mund umzudrehen und sie somit bloßzustellen. Doch was ich wusste, war, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht wollte, dass ich sie mit Kleidung begrüßen würde, wenn sie wieder da war.

Natürlich war auch mein Interesse nicht sehr groß daran sie gleich in mehr als nur Unterwäsche zu sehen und doch war heute Samstag, was automatisch für mich bedeutete, dass Bella jeden Augenblick in ihrem Leben nutzen sollte. Schnell machte ich das Bett wieder einigermaßen ansehnlich, zog mir eine dunkelgraue Jogginghose und ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt an, um unten den Frühstückstisch für meine Freundin zu decken.

Es war verrückt, denn ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich für eine Frau je menschliches Essen bereitstellen müsste, doch ich war froh, dass es zu diesen Umständen gekommen war. Zu meinem Glück, musste man sagen, hatte Esme bereits vor mir an all das gedacht, denn manchmal neigte ich doch dazu zu vergessen, dass Bella regelmäßig etwas Essen brauchte, nicht so wie wir, die sich ihre Zeiten regelrecht aussuchen konnten. Es war egal, ob es nun zwei Wochen oder 2 Monate waren, obwohl es natürlich doch besser für uns war die zwei Wochen einzuhalten. Oder für die Menschen, in unserer Umgebung...

Schnell schüttelte ich den Gedanken wieder ab, stellte Brötchen, sämtliche Aufstriche, die Bella mochte, frisch gepressten Orangensaft und heißen Tee auf den Tisch, nur um daraufhin wieder die Treppe hochzustürmen und mich mit dem Armen hinter meinem Kopf verschränkt auf das Bett zurückzulegen. Etwas unsicher und tapsig betrat sie wieder das Zimmer und jeder, der auch nur eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, würde nun ihren Gesichtsausdruck deuten können. Ich verriet ihr nie, dass sie manchmal so durchschaubar wie Wackelpudding war. Denn sie war enttäuscht. Allerdings hätte ich das auch behaupten können, denn sie hatte sich einfach so ein T-Shirt übergezogen. Okay, es war eins von mir, es war viele Nummern zu groß und sie sah irgendwie sexy darin aus und dennoch gefiel sie mir noch besser in Spitzenunterwäsche.

Also stand ich auf, griff vorsichtig ihre Arme und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Entschuldige bitte.", sagte ich leise und küsste ihre Stirn. „Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du hungern musst." Als wollte mich selbst ihr Körper darin unterstützen, konnte man plötzlich ihren Magen knurren hören. Ich kicherte leise, gab ihr daraufhin noch einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss, um sie daraufhin etwas hochzuheben. Okay, manchmal war ich doch etwas ungeduldig und ich stand auch dazu, meine größte Angst bestand mehr darin, dass Bella es mir übel nahm.

Nach einem leisen und empörten „Ey!" ihrerseits, waren wir allerdings auch schon unten in der Küche. Als ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln, redete ich mir also einfach mal ein sie würden aufgrund meiner Dekoration so aussehen. „Das ist alles für mich?", fragte Bella verunsichert und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Teller. Doch als nächstes erwartete mich nur ein strafender Blick. Verunsichert legte ich meine Arme von hinten um sie und sog ihren Geruch fast schon gierig ein, sie machte mich verrückt.

„Natürlich.", lachte ich leise. „Wer soll das denn sonst essen? Ich bestimmt nicht, eher würde ich zwei Monate hungern und du weißt, dass ich das kann, wenn ich es nur will." Am liebsten hätte ich ihre Gesichtsregungen gesehen, allerdings wollte ich auch nicht meine Finger von ihr lassen. „Weißt du, wenn du dich weiter wie ein Äffchen an mich klammerst, wird es mir unmöglich sein deinem Wunsch Nahrung aufzunehmen nachzugehen." Ihre Stimme war so ernst, dass ich sie prompt losließ und mich direkt auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzte.

Ich sah ihr direkt in ihre warmen, schokobraunen Augen. Doch plötzlich konnte Bella nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte leise los. „Edward, das war ein Scherz. Du denkst doch nicht ich würde dir je befehlen mich loszulassen, oder?" Vielsagend zwinkerte sie mir zu und plötzlich verspürte ich das starke Gefühl sie hier und jetzt einfach zu entführen. Ich schluckte mein Verlangen herunter und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ganz langsam begann ihr Glas zu leeren. Langsam war in diesem Fall einen kleinen Schluck nehmen, es abstellen, ein Brötchen auf den Teller legen, wieder ein Schlückchen trinken, es hinstellen, warten, trinken und so weiter.

Es fühlte sich schon fast an wie eine rasende Ungeduld in mir, als sie doch wirklich so langsam (ich bildete mir ein, dass man nicht langsamer hätte essen können) ihren Magen füllte und zu meiner Überraschung mehr darein bekam, als ich anzunehmen gewagt hätte. Es war seltsamerweise faszinierend für mich sie dabei zu beobachten und ich genoss es – ja, manchmal wollte ich selbst ein Mensch sein. Nicht nur manchmal, es war mein größtes Verlangen auch als Vampir so menschlich wie nur möglich zu sein.

„Fertig?", fragte ich sanft lächelnd, als sie mich mit großen Augen ansah. Heraus bekam sie nur ein Nicken. Ich lachte leise, stand auf und ließ einfach alles so stehen, wie es war, denn nun wollte ich sie endlich wieder in meinen Armen wissen. Es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Sekunden, schon hatte ich sie vom Stuhl gezogen, uns auf das Bett oben verfrachtet und ihren Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt. Genau so, wie wir heute Morgen aufgewacht waren.

„Also, was willst du heute machen." Ich sah auf ihren Kopf herab und hoffte, sie würde nicht sagen sie wolle den ganzen Tag zu Hause verbringen und sich langweilen, obwohl sie vermutlich letzteres stark abstreiten würde. Denn ich bestand darauf, dass meine Bella jeden Tag nutzte, als wäre es ihr letzter.

„Wie wäre es mit...", begann sie, drehte sich in meinen Armen um und sah mich plötzlich mit _diesem_ Blick an. Der Blick, der mich immer wieder um den Verstand brachte und mir den Atem raubte. Ein schon fast neckendes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen und sofort zog ich sie enger an mich, um ihre Lippen mit meinen zu vereinen. Ihre Hand war wie immer schon auf selbstständiger Erkundungstour und ich wusste sofort, was ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung heute sein würde.

Erst, als ich das ganz deutlich merkte, drückte ich sie vorsichtig und dennoch bestimmt von mir, um ihr tief in die Augen gucken zu können. „So sehr ich dein Verlangen verstehe und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mich nicht sehr reizt deine Idee umzusetzen, würde ich mir doch wünschen, dass wir wenigstens eine sinnvolle Sache heute außerhalb des Hauses machen..." Okay, sinnvoll war eindeutig der falsche Ausdruck, denn das, was wir gerade machten, war mit Sicherheit sehr sinnvoll.

*** Bella's point of view * **

War das nun Zufall? Schicksal? Vielleicht musste es einfach so passieren? Ja ich denke Edward und ich waren an diesem schönen Samstagnachmittag einfach dazu bestimmt gewesen, bei Mikes Houseparty in die Geschichte einzugehen.

Um uns „sinnvoll" zu beschäftigen hatten wir beschlossen, einfach mal durch die Straßen (das aufregende Pflaster von Forks) zu schlendern und auf dem Weg am besten noch etwas einzukaufen. Ich schien besagte Straßen ernsthaft zu mögen; Edward musste mich mehrfach auf den Fußgängerweg zurückdrängen, da ich lieber auf seine Augen als auf meine Füße achtete.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön, weißt du das?" Seufz. Was sollte man dazu noch sagen? Das Diskutieren über unterschiedliche Schönheitsideale brachte bei ihm für gewöhnlich nicht besonders viel. Aber was sollte ich mich auch wehren?

„Und zum Glück kann ich dich ansehen und trotzdem noch meinem Gleichgewichts- und Orientierungssinn vertrauen. Schön so etwas." Okay vielleicht war jetzt doch ein wenig wehren angesagt! Nur weil er tolle Vampirsinne hatte und mit seinem neckischen Blick echt süß aussah hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich seinen Spott eher als den von Emmett dulden musste. Bestimmt hatte er mich mit Absicht abgelenkt, als ob er sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen (und Männer) nicht bewusst wäre.

Schnell entwand ich mich seinem Griff (was er zugegeben leicht hätte verhindern können…blöde Vampirsinne, wenn auch manchmal ganz praktisch) und lief ein Stück den Weg entlang um die Ehre aller unabhängigen emanzipierten Frauen zu retten. Wenn man jedoch den starken Wind und meinen braunen Lieblingsrock bedachte, tat ich ihm mit der Aussicht wahrscheinlich eher einen Gefallen. Gerade als ich mich umdrehte und trotz seiner immer noch amüsiert blickenden Augen beinahe dem Schmollmund nachgegeben hätte, wurde ich durch den Aufprall mit etwas nicht allzu hartem vor der Schande bewahrt. Rückblickend gesehen hat sie damit vielleicht auch erst angefangen, aber das war ja eigentlich auch relativ unwichtig.

[_„Oh hey…ähm B-Bella! Uhm it´s...good to see you both", said the not-so-hard Mike, albeit putting special emphasize on the word "both". __Uups :DDD da schreib ich einfach so Englisch in der nächsten Sekunde...aber egal jetzt ;)_]

„Oh hey…ähm B-Bella! Wow das ist…schön euch beide zu sehen", sagte der nicht-so-harte Mike, wobei er das Wort „beide" besonders betonte. Man konnte ihm die Freude bei einem Seitenblick zu Edward förmlich ansehen. Dieser hatte in der einen Sekunde meines Blindflugs natürlich mit Leichtigkeit zu uns aufgeschlossen und lächelte nun betont höflich. Wieso hatte er mich nicht vorgewarnt? Das gab mindestens einen hundertstel Punkt Abzug auf der „Bester Freund den man sich wünschen kann"-Skala!

„Guten Nachmittag Mike. Oh und da ist ja auch deine Freundin Jessica. Gibt es etwa einen Anlass für Glückwünsche?", fragte Edward in perfekter Manier und platzierte geschickt seinen Arm unter dem von Mike auf meiner Hüfte. In Ordnung, damit hatte er den Millipunkt wieder. Man konnte dem eifersüchtigen Vampirfreund manchmal einfach nicht widerstehen und ich empfand daher ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln meinerseits für sehr angebracht.

„Achso das", meinte Mikeschmike mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Partygäste und Lampignons vor seinem Haus, „Na ja wir dachten nur das man am Wochenende einfach mal ein bisschen feiern könnte." Aah verstehe, er wollte cool sein. Hmm im Grunde hatte ich gar keinen Anlass so gehässig über ihn zu denken, es war eigentlich ehrlich nicht meine Art, aber ein paar Worte die Edward über Mikes Gedanken gesagt hatte gingen mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Auch wenn mein Freund in seinem Eifersuchtsrausch vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben hatte gibt es doch verstörende Dinge, die man sich einfach nicht vorstellen wollte. Mike und ich gehörten dazu.

Hilfe suchend, ganz so als könnte ein riesiger Maulwurf unter uns Amok laufen und Edward im Boden versinken lassen, sah er sich um und bat uns dann doch kleinlaut, uns unter das Partyvolk zu mischen. Im Grunde hätte ich den Tag lieber allein mit Edward verbracht, aber irgendwie erschien mir der Gedanke von uns beiden an der Saftbar ganz lustig und produktiver würden wir an diesem Tag sowieso nicht werden (zumindest nicht geistig). Das halbwegs umgerüstete Wohnzimmer dröhnte vor lauter Partymusik und das Essen hatte bestimmt seine Mutter in viel liebevoller Arbeit zubereitet. Zu meiner Überraschung konnte man dazu noch halbwegs annehmbar tanzen oder zumindest auf der Couch sitzen und sich vorstellen, Edward wäre derjenige, der „Tonight I´m fuckin´ you" sänge. Was er an meinem Ohr dann tatsächlich leise tat. Nach einer Stunde von diesem Couchtanz hatte ich die Befürchtung, wir würden bei dem Tempo bald den versammelten Gästen (ich hatte sie kaum wahrgenommen die letzten 60 Minuten) die Show ihres Lebens bieten. Zum Glück fiel meine zu schnelle Atmung bei dem ganzen Trubel nicht auf. Allerdings beruhigte diese sich schnell wieder als wir uns unter die anderen mischten und hier und da von einer Lauren angerempelt wurden. Ihr Plan ging zwar in sofern nach hinten los, dass Edward nur noch mehr seine Arme um mich schlug, aber trotzdem konnte ich die Kratzer an meiner Stimmung nicht ganz verhindern. Noch ein dummer Spruch und sie wäre auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

„Hey Bella-Schneckchen! Willst du dich nicht mal für eine Sekunde von deinem Freund da lösen und dir zeigen lassen, wie man richtig Spaß hat? Von mir aus können wir die Party auch gern an andere Orte verlagern, wie zum Beispiel das Schlafzimmer", zwinkerte mir Tyler mit einem vermutlich anrüchig gemeinten Grinsen zu. Ja, von so etwas Hirnlosem konnte einem tatsächlich schlecht werden. Zugegeben war er entweder mutig oder verdammt dämlich in anbetracht von Edwards zum zerreißen gespannten Sehnen. Schnell beschloss ich, die Lage nicht noch eskalieren zu lassen und das zu tun, was mir jeder gute Frauenratgeber in dieser Situation vorgeschlagen hätte: den Frust in Alkohol und Edward ertränken.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Oh jammerschade, länger als eine Sekunde hältst du nicht durch?" zerrte ich meinen Freund somit zu den härteren Getränken. Es war mir im Moment auch ziemlich egal wie sie da ran gekommen waren, schließlich war Minderjährigkeit für Alkoholiker noch lange kein Todesurteil. Also wie ging das noch gleich, Salz Tequila Zitrone? Wow das schmeckte tatsächlich anders als Fruchtsaft.

„Schatz, was genau tust du da?", fragte mein (meistens) übervorsichtiger Vampir nun mit besorgter anstatt verärgerter Stimme. Mit einem vielleicht etwas zu stürmischen Kuss brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen. Tja da seht ihrs liebe Welt, mein Freund war ein Küssgott! Betet ihn an und küsst meinen…Apfel (danach müsst ihr den aber auch essen). Trotz dem leichten Nebel um meinen Kopf konnte ich doch auf jedes Detail des griechischen Engels (ja auch Engel haben ihre Nation) vor mir achten. Er verhielt sich anders, wobei mir noch nicht klar war ob das gut oder schlecht war. Als er den Kopf noch mehr neigte und in meinen Mund stöhnte entschied ich mich für das erste. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schnappte ich schließlich nach Luft und wir sahen uns schwer atmend an. Edwards Augen waren glasig. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins nahm ich das gaffende Publikum wahr, was mir hätte peinlich sein sollen. Jedoch konnte diese Tatsache einfach nicht zu meinem seit Tagen mit Lusthormonen vollgestauten Gehirn durchdringen. Moment, wieso waren Edwards Augen glasig?

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst irgendwie…anders aus."

„Naja ich…bin mir nicht sicher. Ich fühl mich irgendwie…anders, leicht. Ich meine dein Duft und der Geschmack deiner Lippen ist eindeutig berauschend genug, aber da war noch etwas anders. Es hast irgendwie…anders geschmeckt." Unsicher schaute er mich aus großen Augen an. Konnte es sein das… „Hast du je in deiner Existenz Alkohol getrunken?"

„Nein, nicht seit ich mich erinnere…wieso sollte Unseresgleichen auch etwas trinken? Wir könnten es zwar theoretisch, aber am Ende wäre es den ganzen unangenehmen Prozess nicht im Geringsten wert." „So etwas nennt man einen Kater Edward. Ich finde im Namen aller emanzipierten Frauen solltest du mir die Chance geben, dich durch sinnloses Trinken willenlos zu machen. Sowas ist schließlich nur fair, wenn du das schon bei mir erleben darfst." „Bella ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das bei mir irgendeine Wirkung hat. Soll das etwa der böse Blick sein? In Ordnung, ich tue was immer du willst. Aber im Gegenzug tanzt du mit mir!" „Fein." „Fein." Kuss. „Schön." „Wenn du mich unbedingt umbringen willst." Kuss. „Du weißt genau, dass das Tanzen bei der richtigen Führung kein Mordversuch wird. Und scheinbar will ich dich wirklich umbringen." Mit einem letzten Kuss stahl ich die Tequilaflasche aus Edwards Hand um sie vor seinem bösen Blick zu bewahren (natürlich, alles nur zum Wohle der Flasche) und machte mich Hand in Hand mit der Flasche und ihm auf den Weg in unser Verderben. Lasst die Party beginnen! Das versprach noch ein interessanter Abend zu werden…

*** Edward's point of view ***

Natürlich hatte ich zuvor noch nie Erfahrung mit alkoholischen Getränken gemacht. Als ich damals ein Mensch war hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeiten des Konsums, schließlich war ich zu jung und war gut erzogen. Natürlich hatten auch die etwas Verzweifelten hin und wieder einen Schluck getrunken, doch selbst in meiner schlimmsten Zeit hatte ich es nie n Erwägung gezogen. Umso schlimmer war es nun durch einen dummen Zufall zu erfahren, dass Alkohol sehr wohl Auswirkungen auf uns Vampire hatte. Leider hatte es sogar so stark enthemmende Wirkungen, dass Bella und ich uns inzwischen auf der Tanzfläche befanden und uns eng umschlungen zu S&M von Rihanna bewegten. Zugegebenermaßen hätte es mich unter normalen Umständen nicht gestört... wären wir alleine in einem Raum gewesen! Doch das hier konnte man gut unter dem Kosenamen „Dirty Dancing" verstehen und ich wollte auch gar nicht erst wissen wie wir von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", kam es aus der einen Richtung, doch mein Gehirn wollte nicht mehr so recht eins und eins zusammenzählen, sodass ich die Bemerkung ignorierte. Ich nahm Bellas Gesicht fest in meine Hände, noch immer hatte sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen und kreiste ihre Hüfte heftig an meiner, und presste meine Lippen auf ihre. Ein Stromstoß durchfuhr mich bei diesem Gefühl und ich wollte, dass dieses Gefühl nie wieder enden würde. „Ich liebe dich.", keuchte Bella zwischen unseren Küssen. Ich zog sie nur noch fester an mich, legte meine Hand auf ihren Knackarsch und spürte, dass mein bester Freund sich eindeutig auf heute Nacht zu freuen schien. Wären wir nicht hier bei Mike gewesen... hätte ich sie vermutlich auf der Stelle vernascht. Doch plötzlich löste sich Bella von mir und sah mich mit ihren inzwischen glasigen Augen fest an. Dass sie noch so geradeaus gucken konnte? Ich kicherte bei diesem Gedanken.

_In Zukunft sollte ich doch eindeutig die Finger von Alkohol lassen!_, dachte ich und widmete mich wieder ganz Bella, die immer noch in ihrer Bewegung verharrt war. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und stütze ihre Hände an meinen Schultern ab. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte werden? Leider funktionierte mein Reaktionsvermögen nicht mehr ganz so, weshalb ich erst fünf Sekunden später merkte, dass sie mir scheinbar irgendetwas mitteilen wollte. Also legte ich meine Hände an ihre Taille und half ihr so mein Ohr zu erreichen, indem ich mich noch zusätzlich nach unten beugte. „Komm mal mit.", hauchte sie. Ihre Stimme klang so unglaublich verführerisch... ein leises Knurren entwich meiner Kehle. Erschrocken weitete ich meine Augen, doch Bella hatte schon nach meiner Hand gegriffen und schleifte mich hinter sich her. Ich wehrte mich nicht einmal ihr zu folgen, allerdings war ich vermutlich auch nicht mehr wirklich in der Lage dazu. Also gab ich mich meinem Schicksal hin, ging die ein oder andere Schlangenlinie und landete schließlich auf irgendetwas Weichem. Ganz langsam erst ließ der Schwindel nach, denn ich war nicht mehr im Gang , und so gewöhnte ich mich an die Umgebung. Wir waren in irgendeinem Zimmer.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte ich verwirrt, doch da hatte Bella sich schon auf meinem Schoß platziert und vergrub ihre Finger in meinen Haaren. Herrisch zog sie mich daran nach hinten auf's Bett und begann mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie saugte stürmisch an meiner Unterlippe und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über sie. Sofort öffnete ich bereitwillig meinen Mund und so begannen wir unseren Kuss immer weiter zu vertiefen. Meine Hand fuhr wie von allein von ihrem Kopf, über ihre Taille, bis hin zu ihrem Arsch. Wo sie sich zuvor noch auf allen Vieren befunden hatte, lag sie inzwischen auf mir und ich drückte sie enger an meine Leiste. „Freut sich da etwa jemand auf mich?", lachte Bella und schmiss ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie unglaublich verführerisch diese Bewegung war. Augenblicklich legte ich meine Lippen an ihren Hals, genau an die Stelle, an welcher die Hauptschlagader sich ihren Weg bahnte. Ich leckte darüber, knabberte ganz vorsichtig an der Haut. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Bella, welches mich nur noch dazu anstachelte weiterzumachen. „Du bist verrückt.", keuchte sie außer Atem, drückte mich wieder runter. Doch nur um anschließend die Knöpfe meines Hemds zu öffnen. Immer schneller gelang es ihr sie aus der Lasche zu drücken, mit ihrem Mund küsste sie dabei jede Stelle meines Oberkörpers, bis sie schließlich an meiner Hose angelangt war.

Doch anstatt wie erwartet mein Hemd nun von mir zu streifen, griffen ihre Hände nach meinem Gürtel und schließlich nach meinem Hosenknopf. Sie war schneller damit fertig mir meine Hose zu entfernen, als dass ich mich überhaupt hätte wehren können. Nur noch in Boxershorts und offenem Hemd bekleidet, hob ich Bella einfach hoch und platzierte sie direkt unter mir, damit ich nicht der einzige war, der hier entkleidet wurde. Noch immer fühlte ich mich wie benebelt und inzwischen konnte ich mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern wie viele Tequila Bella mir heimlich verabreicht hatte. Es war mir egal.

Gierig zog ich ihren Pullover samt Top über ihren Kopf, wobei ich sofort damit begann ihre Haut mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken. „Edward...", raunte sie etwas ungeduldig. Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch ich wollte meinen Schatz nicht warten lassen. Trotz meines verwirrten Verstands hatte ich ihre oberflächliche Kleidung schnell entfernt und so lag sie nur noch in Spitzenunterwäsche vor mir. Erneut konnte ich ein Knurren nicht verhindern, woraufhin Bella nur noch wilder nach mir griff und mich an sich zog. Mitten im Kuss entfernte sie auch noch mein Hemd und ich öffnete ihren BH, woraufhin meine Hände automatisch nach ihren Brüsten griffen. Vorsichtig – so hoffte ich zumindest – massierte ich sie und wanderte schließlich mit meinem Mund zu ihnen. Ich begann an ihren Nippen zu saugen und biss ganz sachte zu, um sie nicht zu verletzen. Bella schien es eindeutig zu gefallen, denn nun entwich ein lauteres Stöhnen ihrem Mund. Wie von allein strich ich über ihren Bauch, wanderte immer tiefer, bis ich schließlich einmal über ihre Scheide fuhr. Ich konnte ganz deutlich durch den Slip fühlen, dass sie sich ganz genauso auf mich freute, wie ich mich auf sie.

Grinsend widmete ich mich wieder ihren Lippen, die mich sehnsüchtig empfingen. Nun hatte auch Bella begonnen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, wobei ich dies erst bemerkte, als sich ihre Hand um mein Glied legte. Ich sog die Luft gierig ein und drückte mich enger an Bella, als wolle ich alles beschleunigen. Auch wenn ich glaubte sie damit zu vergraulen, so wollte sie genau das gleiche wie ich. Sie stemmte sich vollkommen gegen mich, um mich irgendwie auf das Bett zu pressen, und setzte sich wieder auf mich. Während sie mich küsste, kreisten ihre Hüften taktvoll zu der leisen Musik im Hintergrund auf mir. „Du machst mich verrückt.", keuchte nun ich. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein und zog mir im nächsten Moment meine Shorts aus, woraufhin ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste als ihren Slip herunterzuziehen.

Zu meiner Überraschung allerdings tat sie heute etwas, was sie zuvor noch nie getan hatte. Ganz langsam wanderte sie mit ihrem Kopf nach unten, wobei sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ ein paar Küsse untereinander zu platzieren... bis sie schließlich zaghaft der Länge nach meinen Penis leckte. Doch etwas geschockt und zugleich mit einem Knurren im Hals schlossen sich meine Augen. Noch war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es mögen sollte oder nicht, doch um mir die Entscheidung abzunehmen und Bella alles einfacher zu machen, zog ich sie prompt auf mich, drehte mich mit ihr um und spreizte ihre Beine etwas, indem ich mit meiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlangfuhr. Ganz zaghaft drang ich in sie ein, woraufhin wir beide leise aufstöhnten. Sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüfte und zog mich enger an sich, als wolle sie mich vollkommen spüren. Doch mir ging es nicht anders. Es war schon beinahe berauschend und ich merkte von Sekunde zu Sekunde, wie es mit mir durchging und ich die Beherrschung über mich selbst verlor. Ich begann mich in ihr zu bewegen, wir fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und drehten uns immer wieder, sodass letztendlich Bella auf mir saß. Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen meine Brust und bewegte sich immer schneller, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Es machte mich alles so... verrückt.

Ich packte sie fest an der Hüfte und half ihr sich fester und schneller zu bewegen. Ganz deutlich merkte ich, dass sich ihr Inneres langsam zusammenzuziehen begann und auch in mir breitete sich so allmählich dieses altbekannte Kribbeln aus. Mir wurde überall warm, mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und meine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, auch wenn ich nur zu gern weiter die wippenden Brüste meiner Freundin beobachtet hätte. Keine Sekunde später, als das Bild von Bella auf mir vor meinem inneren Auge entstand, überkam mich das Gefühl des Orgasmus. Ich stöhnte auf, doch hörte nicht auf mich in ihr zu bewegen, denn die Hauptsache für mich war, dass sie ihren Spaß hatte. Noch einmal drehte ich sie um und genoss das anhaltende Zittern in mir, die Endorphine und vor allem jedoch den Spaß. Es dauerte nicht lange, es benötigte lediglich noch einmal einige schnellere und härtere Stöße, schon krallte Bella ihre Finger in meinen Rücken, zog mich so gut es eben ging an sich und presste ihren Unterleib gegen mich. Ich spürte wie sich alles um mein Glied herum zusammenzog.

Erschöpft brach ich über ihr zusammen und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren langen Haaren. „Gott...", seufzte ich noch immer nach Atem ringend. „Nenn es Tequila.", lachte Bella nach Luft schnappend und ihr Griff wurde endlich etwas sanfter. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch.", nuschelte sie in den Kuss hinein und schmiegte sich an mich.

Plötzlich jedoch hörte ich, wie die Tür des Zimmers aufgerissen wurde und ein „Ach du Scheiße!" den Raum erfüllte. Erschrocken löste ich mich von Bella, riss die Decke über uns und blickte zur Tür, aus der Mike uns mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Alles in mir sagte ich solle entsetzt sein, doch ich konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Mike hatte mich und Bella beim Sex erwischt. Mike, der sich jahrelang vorgestellt hatte mit Bella zu schlafen. Mein Atem wurde immer knapper und ich glaubte bald zu ersticken, es wäre passiert wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, immer wieder sah ich Mike vor meinen Augen mit seinem Blick, obwohl er inzwischen eilig das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Dritter Strike und raus!", schrie ich wie ein Baseballspieler. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Bella, die mich sichtlich empört anblickte und sich dennoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte – ganz abgesehen von der Röte ihres Gesichts – blickte sie sanft an und legte meine Hand an ihre Wange, um sie schließlich zu küssen.

###

**Es fühlt sich schon wieder beinahe so an, als sei das Wochenende bereits vergangen *seufz* und dennoch hat es sich doch****für die beiden Süßen gelohnt, oder nicht? Was denkt ihr?**

**Wir freuen uns über eure Meinungen :)****  
****Liebste Grüße von Schnulfschokonudel23 & uhwii**


End file.
